Break That Ice
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: What does it mean to be friends? Love them? Protect them? Die for them? Should it have to get complicated sometimes? Camus didn't know answers for all these questions. He was too cold-headed to know that. But he had someone, who was showing him these answers, someone, who was giving him warmth from his heart and who was supporting him all the time.
1. Prólogos

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**Prólogos**_

It was a hot summer even it that corner of Europe, where the hot summers weren't known as well as on the South. On the dirty streets could be seen many people with as less number of the clothes as it was decent. The children were playing around loudly, like the heat from the sky wasn't something that should bother them; sometimes there were silenced by their parents, or just by the vexed strangers. But even with that crowd of people around him, no one was paying attention to a young, muscular foreigner, slowly walking down the street, looking around, like he was searching someone.

Indeed, he was looking for someone, but it wasn't any of these people around him; he didn't care about them at that moment. He was doing his job now, walking around many streets, alleys, and roads.

The young, muscular Greek looked at many, dingy buildings, standing everywhere in that poor district of big, French city, where he was walking now. While ago he was wondering, what power led him to that country, to that city and to those slums; what purpose he had with coming to that corner of this world? But when he felt trembling, little scared cosmo that burned near him, he got sure it was a good decision to come here. Maybe he will find someone, he and his fellows needed.

'But where are you?' the young man thought with perplexity, looking down on the street.

He sighed, trying to concentrate his universe inside him. He had to get some tips. Now! How would he find that person without any tips?

And then this unknown cosmo burned again, much closer than before.

"That way!"

The Greek ran into narrow street, covered with many shadows, searching of an owner of that trembling cosmo.

He found him very quickly; a little child was sitting on the ground, hidden between the big, paperlike boxes, holding a book, and looking down, with sad eyes. His face was covered with blood; in corner of his blue eyes the Greek could see remains of some tears. He squatted down beside that boy.

"Hi, little stranger," Greek said.

The little boy looked at him. The blue eyes were cold, and kind of empty. Too empty for a child.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." theoy wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, yes, sorry." the Greek smiled friendly. "Are you living around?"

The boy shook his head.

"I'm living in a poorhouse, far away from here. Why are you asking?"

The young man wondered for a while. The poorhouse? Why all of them had to be the orphans?

"So… I suppose you are alone now, right?"

Nod of a little head. Long hair waved in the gentle wind.

"Then tell me, little stranger… Wanna change your future?"

* * *

The little boy was slowly falling asleep, being carried on Greek's back. He was holding his book all the time, tightening his small fingers on it. It was amazing for him, or it should be said 'unbelievable' that he left behind that awful poorhouse, that church, priests, and kids he almost hated. He didn't care where that man was taking him; the name of 'Sanctuary' was unknown for him. But little boy felt warmth radiating from that man, so he just trust him. He trusted his wide smile, he trusted his unbelievable words, he trusted his wonderful, shining eyes.

'You can change your future. You can change the whole world…'

The little boy finally fell asleep. The book slipped from his small hand, and hit the ground. The young man smiled, and picked it up.


	2. Próto epeisódio

_****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__****__**Author's Note:**__I used names of parts of ancient tragedy in Greek, translated by Google. As all of us know, they could be valid ;)____  
_

_**Pró̱to epeisódio:**_

_**Let's Be Friends!**_

The afternoon sun was shining above the rocky area, accompanying the crowd of the fighting people. Waves of the heat were flooding on the half naked bodies of training boys. But the hot wind and blinding sunlight didn't have any chance of winning against these young men, which got rid of their own childhood in purpose of being here. Being here and training, training and becoming someone really important. They had dreams, and nothing was able to stop them. Especially something that unimportant like the sun.

It was already four days, since he arrived to the Sanctuary, the Holy Land of Athena. He came here because of the very simple reason, similar to the reasons of every man around – to become a Saint, The Protector of Goddess. So, the boy should be now on a training area, with others boys, trying to accomplish his dream. But he didn't show himself in the front of them, even once; it wasn't needed. The reason was obvious. That man, who should take care of his training four days ago wasn't around. The little boy didn't even see him yet. His future teacher, who was going to prepare him to gain the Cloth, was paying around the world, so it's gonna be little more time before the boy can start his training. He couldn't train with these boys, because his training will be much more difficult…

Because he couldn't train without his mentor, the little boy had too much free time for himself. And that's why he was sitting there, on that small cliff over the training area, reading his books, and sometimes just watching others boys that had their own training there. They were loud, day by day, picking the fights with each other, then reconciled. But in some way they seemed to be very close to themself.

The boy looked at a page of his book, shaking the strands of his aquamarine hair from it. He was wandering, why he was in the Sanctuary in the first place. With that crowd of the loud brats, waiting for a man, who will take care of him for the next few years, before he will gain the Cloth, or just die because of the harsh training. And then he remembered another man, the Saint who took him away from the French poorhouse, near a church, where the monks liked the little boys like him. That man brought him here, saying, that he has the hidden power to change the world, to save the world from evil. So the little boy promise to that man, who save him first, that he will do anything to return this favor. That's why he was in the Sanctuary. Trying to return the favor.

The boy heard a few, heavy steps behind him. His blue eyes looked at the two big guys. He knew them. They were one of many unlucky men that failed with gaining the Clothes. And because they just knew only how to fight, they stayed in the Sanctuary for "defend against small fry". And it was more than likely, most of these unlucky men will die in the first real fight.

"Oi, little kid!" said one of them with the brutal smile on his ugly face. "What are you doin' here?" he asked, but it was certain, that he don't want the real answer.

"Isn't it obvious? "murmured the aquamarine-haired boy, and he returned to reading his book.

Then he felt a big, strong hand on his head, and in one second the little boy was hanging in the air, caught by his long hair.

"Let me go, jerk!" the boy cried. He dropped his book that bounced off of the edge of the cliff and fell down.

The big guy pulled boy's hand to the back, causing goring pain.

"Don't act too smart in the front of us, little rat!" the angry voice of the man reached the young one. "Stay still, I'm just gonna teach you a lesson, and break your thin arm," the big guy added, pulling boy's arm harder.

"Let me go!" the little boy repeated with the painful cry.

The brute laughed meanly, pulling the fragile hand more and more. His companion was only standing and watching the whole act with satisfied look on his face.

"You know, little kid, I just hate all these rats that plays around day by day. Especially, if they are acting like smarter asses than us. And I just can't hold myself…"

"Oi, pig!" the loud, pugnacious voice reached the two brute men and the little boy. Then a small stone hit an occiput of the aggressor who was holding the aquamarine-haired victim.

Three of them looked in the voice's direction.

On the top of a big rock was standing a boy with the big, azure eyes, and the curly hair in the color of the afternoon sky, holding another stone, much bigger than the first one. And it was clear, he was aiming at the big, brute guy. The aggressor throw away the aquamarine-haired boy, and turn to the curly youngster.

"It's you!" the guy said with angry. He had to avoid another stone, that the blue-haired boy threw into him. "Wanna pick a fight again, shrimp?!"

The blue-haired boy laughed resounding.

"And I will win again, pig!" his voice was truculent. Another stone missed his target about millimeters, and made a hole in the small wall of rocks. If that stone hit the big guy, he would be _at least_ seriously injured.

"What?!" the big jerk was really angry now.

This time a stone didn't miss his target. On a forehead of the man appeared a bruise and a trickle of blood.

"You little…!" he yelled, heading to the curly boy.

But the youngster, instead of waiting for him like little, good boy, just ran up to the man, slipped under his legs, hitting them at the same time with his small fists and causing the flashing pain. The big guy stub his foot against small rock, and felt to the ground. His companion didn't even help him; he was just looking at him, with bored expression on the young, but snooty face.

"You are getting beat up again, Anter," he said.

"Taleo, damn you!"

Before Anter was able to stand, four of them heard another light steps, and after a few seconds later they saw another two boys. The first one had the mischievous look on his face and dark, spiky hair. He was bored, even a man with the blood on his head, lying before him couldn't change his expression. The second one, instead of his friend, seemed to be much nicer. He was smiling gently, his big green, eyes rested first on Anter, and Taleo, next on the curly haired boy, and finally on the little boy with the aquamarine, long hair. Then his sight returned to the curly boy.

"You are fighting again, Milo," he said. Not ask, just said calmly.

The boy named Milo just shrugged.

"He asked for that," Milo murmured under his nose, hitting a small rock with a trace of embarrassment in his voice.

Anter stood up, looked at the two new boys, and snorted.

"You are lucky, kid," he said to the aquamarine-haired boy. "Next time you will not be saved by your friends."

He turned around and left, along with his companion.

Milo took a swing and threw the last rock in his hand at two outgoing men, but his purpose wasn't to hit them. Meanwhile the boy with the big green eyes and long lavender hair walked over to the aquamarine-haired boy that was holding tight his almost broken arm.

"Are you hurt?" asked the green-eyed boy, looking at the remains of the tears on victim's face.

The aquamarine-haired boy shook his head, not saying anything.

Milo stood beside his friend and looked at the boy.

"Isn't he that new trainee I heard about, Mu?" he ask the lavender-haired boy that agreed silently. "What was his name? Uhm….!" he tried to remember. After a few seconds he gave up. "I forgot…"

"It was Camus, Milo. Right?" Mu looked at the boy.

But before the little boy answered, the third boy interjected their talk.

"But man, he looks so weak!" he laughed. "He looks weaker even than Aphrodite! No wonder, these two wanted to beat his ass!"

"It was cruel, Deathmask," said Mu.

"So what? It is his fault," Dathmask pointed at the aquamarine-haired boy "for beeing weak!"

"That wasn't nice too… " Mu sighed.

"Aphrodite? Who was that?" asked Milo, trying to imagine him.

"Never mind, Milo, just leave that."

"But…!"

Mu shook his head. Meanwhile the little boy stood up, brushed the dust from his clothed, and without saying anything, without changing his calm face's expressions, walked away.

"See?! You hurt him!" said Milo accusingly to Deathmask.

The mischievous boy shrugged, like he wanted to say: 'Not my fault'.

* * *

It was true, his name was Camus, like that Mu boy said. Or he should say, the people in the poorhouse called him like that, when he still lived there. He didn't remember his parents, and never asked if it was the name that mother gave him. He never was asking. What's the point of asking, when you knew already, or just don't care about that?

However, now Camus was curious, _really_ curious, why that two guys wanted to break his arm, just because he was _reading_? Of course, when he came here, a few Saints warned him to stay away from that kind of people, and he _did_ that, never getting in their way for four days, so why? Never even seeing them, never talking to them…

"So… You are that little Camus?" someone's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Camus looked around with the trace of the fear, like he was thinking that these two brute guys followed him in his way to "home", place where he was waiting for the teacher. But behind him was standing some unknown, tall man, with too cold eyes for young person like him, looking at Camus, and smiling gently.

"So, that's you?" he asked again.

Camus agreed with the nod of his head, looking at that strange man, with the cold aura around him, but at the same time with strangely friendly eyes

The young man walked over to Camus, and patted him on the head with the wider smile.

"Then you have to be my new student," he said. "Sorry for keep you waiting for me, I hope you weren't too bored."

Camus, not able to say something, just shook his head.

"I'm glad of that. It's getting late, you should go sleep. Tomorrow we are leaving Greece, and going to the Siberia. And there you will begin your training."

Another nod of the aquamarine head. The dark blue eyes of the boy was staring at the man with silence; he thinking about tomorrow. Siberia? Cold Siberia, the long nights, and the snow?

Then the Camus' master looked at him with the sad eyes.

"You are too young for that," he said with the sigh. "You should be playing around for another few years" another sad sigh. "But tomorrow your childhood will end, you know? And you will never have any peaceful night, first as a student, and then as a Saint. So, have a really good night today."

And then he walked away, waving his hand and leaving little Camus with the surprised look on his face.

* * *

It wasn't much time after Camus met his teacher, when he felt a big, strong hand that caught his shoulder. The next second he was hanging in the air, looking into the Anter's face.

"Hey, kid!" he greeted Camus with the evil look in his eyes. "I came here to settle things between us. And since there isn't any of your little friend around, I think we will finish soon, he, he."

Camus was afraid from the beginning that this man still wanted to hurt him after escape from that Milo boy and his friends. And he knew that Anter will hurt him much more now that before, just to take the revenge for the humiliation.

Anter took a deep swing of his arm, and hit the little boy into a stomach, squeezing all the air out of his small lungs. Camus stopped at the nearby column, not able to breath. A stream of blood flowed from his mouth; the red drops was making the small craters on the dusty ground.

"Does it hurt, boy?" the aggressor asked with the evil look on his ugly face. "It will be much more painful, he, he."

Big shadow fell on Camus, and then he felt as someone was pulling his aquamarine, long hair. Once again the boy hung in the air. But before the man could inflict another wound on the small body, the fist-sized stone hit Anter's head. The man howled in the pain, and dropped Camus on the ground.

"My head!" Anter yelled, holding his wounded place, and trying to look around.

Both of them heard the quick steps, and the second later on the shoulders of the man was sitting the curly boy Camus met not long ago. In his hand was another big-sized stone, next to the Anter's temple.

"I will smash your head, if you lay on him just one finger. Ever," said Milo angrily. "Understood?"

Anter nodded.

"So, let me hear that!" Milo dismissed a stone from guy's head, as if he wanted to hit him.

"I will never hurt him again!" Anter cried in a panic. "I promise!"

"Good! And now get your ass away from here, and never show me your face again!"

The guy didn't say any word, and just ran away from there.

Milo threw a stone after him, but without purpose of hitting. Then he walked over to lying Camus, and helped him to sit.

"Does it hurt much?" Milo asked. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary building?"

Camus shook his head.

"No need," he whispered.

The curly boy sat down next to Camus, looking at him intently.

"I knew he would do something like that," Milo said, pointing at the way, where Anter disappeared. "He always does that. But I think, he will never hurt you again, he is such a coward… But man," he sighed "you are so unlucky… That guy isn't only one of that kind, and as long as you look like you can't do anything by your own, you will be chased day by day..." Camus was starring at that talkative boy in silence. Milo saw it and smiled." By the way, I'm Milo. Nice to meet you. So… you are that Camus, or not?"

"I think, I'm." Camus answered, finally wiping the blood from his face.

"So, what are you doing here? Mu said that you are here already four days, but you never show yourself on the training area. You just was sitting on that cliff and reading a lot of books. Aren't you here to become a Saint?" Milo surely loves to talk a lot.

"I'm, but the Saint that brought me here said I have to wait for my master."

"Really? So you are like Deathmask, but he is waiting for his teacher already two moths…" said Milo with concentrate on his face. "So you are gonna read the books until your master come her for you? So lame! No wonder that this guy tried to beat you. You should start to train with boys here… I would die, if I have to wait for my master that long. Luckily, I was brought straight to my teacher."

The irritation appeared on his face.

"Man, I'm waiting for him two days already; we came here from the Milos Island, because he had some business in the Sanctuary… I hope, he will return soon, I wanna back to my proper training!"

"Are you here often?" asked Camus, wondering if he and his master will visit the Sanctuary while training. He hoped not.

"No, happily. I'm here second time… But Mu is here so often… He is disciple of the Pope so sometimes he has to be here for many months, and sometimes he is training in Jamir. You know, till he will be little older to stay alone and able to handle the training by his own," the words were still coming from Milo's mouth." I know! Train with us tomorrow! If you have to wait for your teacher, you must to make the friends!"

"Friends? What for?"

Milo looked at him with the surprise.

"What for? Isn't it obvious? Don't tell me you don't know what friends are for?"

Camus started to think about it. Friends? He never had any friends. The children from the poorhouse didn't want to be friends with the cold kid like him, who talk rarely, and always read the books in the corner of the park around the building. So what friends are for, anyway?

"Don't you feel alone without friends?"

Is he? Is he feeling alone? He never thought about it.

"Friends are important! You can laugh with them, talk with them, and do stupid things with them! They could help you with a lot of jerks that want to hurt you, cheer you up and with many other things! You know, it is hard to be alone."

"What is point of having friends, if I wouldn't be able to see them for many years?"asked Camus.

"It is nice to know, that they are somewhere in the world, waiting to see you! Are you stupid, or something? Our trainings are hard, we have to face many dangerous things, we will be sad sometimes, and if you have friends, you can think about them, and feel like your strength is coming back to you. And then you are able to stand up again, and train much more, and live the easiest life."

There was so much passion on his face, when he was talking about having the friends. It was beautiful speech, but for Camus it was without any meaning. After all, tomorrow he will be in the way to Siberia, so there was no time for making friends.

"I… " the aquamarine-haired boy started with the sadness in his dark, blue eyes. " I think, that I'm not able to make friends. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving the Sanctuary with my teacher."

Milo was staring at Camus with disbelief on his face.

"You are really stupid," he sighed. "I'm here right now. So let's be friends!"

Milo shook his hand to Camus with a smile on his face.


	3. Déftero epeisódio

_****__****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**Déf̱tero epeisódio:**_

_**Don't give up... Ever!  
**_

The sun was setting slowly, plunging all the cliffs, the buildings, and the twelve the most important Temples into the afternoon's shadows. Soon the Sanctuary will be deadly silent, when the night will cover everything and all the people will go sleep like every day. But Milo didn't even bother himself to walk faster in the deepening darkness, slowly heading to the building where he, Mu and the two other boys usually slept. His thoughts were too bothersome to think about some mundane problems.

'That boy, that Camus, looks really sad', he thought, looking at the emerging stars above him. 'Have no friends.' But now it would be different, right? After all Milo managed to become his friend. Even if they were gonna train in the places far away from each other, even if they wouldn't see each other for many, many years… It didn't matter. Be friends mean be them for eternal.

He still could remember Camus' face, when he said 'Let's be friends!' to him. The deep blue eyes got bigger with an incredible surprise. That was the first time, when Milo saw him changing his expression on the face. That cold and calm shell around his body just disappeared. 'Friends?' he asked. 'But… I don't know how to be a friend with someone…' Camus suddenly mourned. 'And tomorrow I'm leaving…' Milo didn't allow him to end that sentence. He hit gently his new friend in the aquamarine head and said 'Idiot. I told you. It doesn't matter if you leave. We will be friends even far away from each other. We will be friends forever! I promise you!' Camus eyes were looking so innocently into his blue eyes. They were so similar with color, Milo's one just a little bit brighter. 'And when we met again as the Saints of Athena, we still will be friends!'

Milo's foot hit something, interrupting his thoughts. He looked around, realizing that he is under the cliff, where these two guys tried to hurt his new friend. The sun had set already, but Milo could recognize the shape of the thing he hit.

A book. It was the extensive book, lying under the wall of the cliff, little dusty now. It wasn't hard to figure out to whom this book belonged.

Milo turned around with the book in his hand. He should give it back to Camus as soon as possible. If the aquamarine-haired boy loved to read, then he could be sad, because of that missing book. And who knows, maybe in that place Camus gonna training aren't any books? So he had to have just that one…

After a few steps Milo stopped. It was dark already, and Camus was sleeping now for sure. And that would be the stupidest thing to wake him up because of that book. Morning is better time for it. And now Milo had another reason to visit his friend before he leave the Sanctuary…

With the sorrow sigh he returned to his first direction.

"Where have you been?" asked Deathmask with an irritation in his voice at the same moment when Milo entered their bedroom. "I'm bored! These two jerks," he pointed on the empty beds that belonged to the companions of Milo and Mu, "aren't fun at all!"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping now? It's dark outside, kids should sleep right now," answered Milo. Mu was staring at him from his bed with the sleepy look. He yawned widely.

"You are one to talk, Milo, ha,ha!"

Milo didn't respond to that. He put the book on the table and jumped into his bed.

"What's that?" asked Deatmask, looking at the book on the table. "Isn't it that weak boy's book? Don't tell me, that you were searching for it the whole time?"

"Maybe…"

Deathmask laughed sorely.

"So lame! Anyway, why is he here? Someone weak like him will never become a Saint. He will die while training after a few days!"

"Don't say something like that!" Mu almost yelled, irritated at his friend. "We could die as well!"

"Sooner Milo will kiss a boy than he becomes a Saint," said Deathmask with the laugh.

Then Milo stood up from his bed, went to Mu, and kissed him into a cheek.

"I kissed a boy. So Camus will become a Saint, right?"

Mu laughed, not angry at all that Milo did such a thing.

"I think you should go sleep, Deathmask. Any word more and Mu will cut your head off. I suppose he was sleeping, when I came back, and you woke him up."

The boy snorted, and left without saying anything more. Milo jumped into his bed again with the relief. After several minutes later he felt like someone was observing him. The two big, green eyes were looking at him in the darkness.

"You went to help him, right?" asked Mu.

"Yes."

"Good. I saw that jerk followed him. I'm glad he is save by now."

"Tomorrow he is leaving. So I suppose any jerks like Anter will not hurt him again."

Milo almost felt like Mu was smiling.

"And you are friends right now?" Milo heard Mu's voice again.

"Yeah, we are."

And then Milo told him what happened and how he and Camus became friends.

* * *

"Milo. Milo, wake up. It's morning already!"

Mu's voice was ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes, looking at the lavender-haired boy standing next to his bed.

"Shouldn't you do something right now, instead of sleeping?" asked Mu with the smile on his friendly face.

Milo rubbed his sleepy eyes. His sight stopped on the table, and at the thing that was laying there.

"The book! I forgot! I have to give it back to Camus!"

The curly boy jumped out of the bed, got dressed quickly, and with the book in his hand he headed to his new friend. He tried to run as fast as he could, the buildings and the people was flashing past him, and even the clouds on the bright blue sky became only a straight line.

After several minutes he stopped in the front of the building where Camus slept. He took a few deep breaths, looking at an entrance.

"What are you doing here, kid?" someone asked him. It was one of the Saints coming out of the building. "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?"

Milo shook his head.

"I have to see my friend that sleeps here."

"Isn't it too early for that?" the Saint laughed. "Are you talking about little Camus? I had no idea that he has a friend…"

"He has!"

"Yes, yes, he has," said the Saint with uneasiness. "But it was meaningless to coming here. Camus left already."

"What?!"

"As you heard. He is on the way to wherever he is heading. Bye!"

When Mu saw his friend coming back with the sorrowful eyes, he didn't have to ask, what happened. Milo threw the book on the table, and sat on his bed, angry a bit.

"He left already!" said the blue-haired boy with the frustration.

"I think he had no choice. After all it was his teacher who took him today."

"I know, I know… But I wanted to tell him once more that we will be friends even after he leaves us."

"I think he is aware of that, Milo. And after all, now you have a reason to meet him in the future. Just for returning his book."

Milo's eyes were thoughtful, thoughts far, far away from him.

"I hope he will be alright. Becoming a Saint is hard…"

"He will, Milo, I'm sure. Now let's eat something and try to become Saints ourselves."

Milo nodded with his thoughts still around his new friend.

* * *

The white storm was raging outside the window, making the impenetrable wall of the snow with its tantrum. Like always in this time of the year, when only falling snow could be seen at the midnight. Nothing to be afraid, after all. Tomorrow will be the sunny day, cold a bit, then what's the point of complaining about snowing? Camus wasn't even looking at the window. He didn't care if the evening was sunny or snowy or whatever it could be in that corner of the world. He would rather read a book near the fireplace than be interested in meaningless weather.

He knew that he should go sleep now; after all the training was wearisome today, and it's true, he felt tired, but Camus couldn't hold himself. He _had_ to read. Just a few more pages. Besides he wanted to wait for his teacher – the Saint went to the village near their wooden house with some business. Of course, master will scold him for that, caring so much for the proper sleep of his disciple. The Saint was always like that, harsh with the training, serious with the duty, and warm with the feelings for his young trainee. Even the cold eyes couldn't make him look severely. After this whole time they spent together, Camus just knew how his teacher was.

It was already five hours, when his teacher left; the night almost reached the midnight, and Camus started to be really sleepy. He desired the usual talk with his teacher before sleep. Talk about many important and interesting things. But a few more minutes, and he will fall asleep on a carpet near the fireplace, where he was reading all the time.

Camus put his head on his arms, looking at the warm, red fire inside the fireplace. Soon he should toss some wood to make him bigger, and warmer. His teacher for sure will be chilled after being so long in this storm. Then the little trainee had to make sure, that when he back, in his house will be the big fire warming all the rooms. And with that though, Camus closed his blue eyes.

It wasn't much later, when Camus felt the hands that raised him lightly. He opened his blue, sleepy eyes, and looked into his master's one.

"Master, you are back finally," whispered Camus.

"You were waiting for me whole time, didn't you?" asked the Saint with the smile on his face, heading to his disciple's bedroom with the boy in his arms. The boy nodded. "I think, I told you to take a good sleep every night."

"Sorry, master."

"Especially tonight. Tomorrow morning I'm going to teach you something new and more dangerous, since you are so skillful. So you should be fresh."

No one answered him. The Saint looked at his young disciple. And then he smiled much more widely. Camus was sleeping.

* * *

That sunny, but incredible cool day was slowly aiming to its end. Even an one petal of the snow didn't fall from the beginning of the morning; only the huge snowdrifts were some proof of night's storm. And that big wall of the snow just in the front of the door, that Camus had to take care of after breakfast.

But now Camus was standing in the middle of the expanse of the snow, far away from the house, with his teacher sitting on an ice cliff. He tried to take deep breath, but he couldn't. Even a small breath caused him pain in his whole body. The red drops was falling from many wounds, staining the white snow.

"Camus, I think it is enough for today," said the Saint, gasping at the very mad polar bear that was standing in the front of his disciple. 'It was too soon to try teaching him that move, after all,' he thought with the sigh of worry.

"Just one more time, master! I know, I will do it this time!" the little boy was really stubborn. If his teacher decided to show him something like that, then Camus couldn't disappoint him with his weakness. He had to freeze that bear legs. Now.

The aquamarine-haired boy didn't wait for the master's answer. He propelled himself, and jumped quickly, trying to catch the bear's legs. A beast roared menacingly in madness, after it saw that little boy almost reached his two limbs.

'I did it!' Camus thought, feeling the rough fur under his fingers. He almost clenched his hands, ready to freeze the polar animal.

Then he felt pain, overwhelming pain in his left side when a big paw hit him the with incredible strength, leaving three deep wounds on the fragile body. Camus flew in the air several yards and plunged into the ice wall. Even small scream didn't escape from his mouth. The sound of the cracking ice, and bear's mad roar were the last things he heard.

"Camus!" the Saint jumped from the ice cliff, at the same time freezing the mad beast that hurt his disciple. "Shit, it was too soon!"

In a few seconds he was next to the little boy, covered in the blood and the ice. He sighed in relief; Camus was breathing, almost invisibly, but still breathing.

* * *

Camus wasn't totally unconscious; he could feel the pain sometimes, and sometimes he could hear his master. But thing he couldn't do was open his eyes, and stand up. And talk. And even moving one of his many muscles was impossible. Of course, most of the time, he was surrounded by the darkness, where even pain couldn't reach him. Where nothing could reach him. Only his own thoughts; the sad and cold thoughts.

Was he dying? In that cold place, far, far away from the warm sun? In Siberia? Killed by the mad beast? He was weak, of course, that is why he received the badly wounds while the training. Everyone was telling him that he _was_ weak. Become a Saint? Ridiculous! A boy like him, without the spirit to do that, could never become the Knight of Athena. A child without parents, without the family, without any friends. A child who long ago gave up on cheerful life. In that poorhouse… he just simply existed. Without any meaning of life, without purpose of living. He just '_was_', reading the books, and trying to avoid all the priests from the church. The world was grey for him, only grey. And cold.

So what he was doing here? Why he was brought to the Sanctuary by that Saint?

'It wasn't just a _Saint_. His name was Aiolos.'

What for?

'You have potential' said Aiolos that time. 'I can feel the universe within you, my little stranger…'

Potential? So stupid. With that_ potential_ he was dying now, weak, so weak… Too weak to handle something as simple as freezing.

'Don't give up…'

The voice. The familiar voice.

'Don't give up, Camus.'

He knew that _voice_. It was sunny evening, when he heard that voice last time…

'We promised each other, Camus. We will meet again as the Saints.'

And then… The face. The friendly, smiling face. The shining, blue eyes. And the curls. _That_ curls, the soft and blue curls.

'Remember? We are friends. So I'm here for you… Then… Don't give up, ever.'

Without friends? Right… He was so stupid…

'I will never give up… Milo.'


	4. Tríto epeisódio

_****__****__****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**Tríto epeisódio:**_

_**The Eleventh Temple - The Aquarius!  
**_

Camus looked at the stone stairs covered in a warm, bright sunbeam that were heading to the first of the twelve sacred Temples of the Sanctuary. He had to pass trough all of them, met the Pope in his chamber, and then he would start to fulfill his own duty as the Gold Saint of Athena. But he felt something strange, disturbing. It was still unbelievable for him, that he gained the Gold Cloth of Aquarius, he pass trough his hard training in Siberia, and now he was here, with the gold armor on his body, shining in the bright sun… And… He felt a little nervous.

The young Aquarius took his first step on a very long way that was waiting patiently in the front of him. The first stair, the second stair, the third stair… And then, The Aries Temple was in his sight; the slim columns, carrying a headstall, a dark hall beneath them, and a huge portico in the front of the Temple. And the Sight of the Aries on a tympanum. Of course, years ago he saw all these Temples, but it was from the distance; someone like him couldn't get too close to these sacred buildings. And Camus had to admit now, that seeing it so close was a really incredible feeling. Like he was in a different world.

With his heart trembling in indescribable excitement, Camus stopped in the front of the Aries Temple, wondering if there was any Gold Saint inside. These times weren't too many Gold Knights of Athena, the Temples stayed empty for very long, waiting for the new young warriors. Who knows, maybe he was one of a few first, who gained the Cloth? Of course, there should be at least one Gold Saint; Camus knew, that it was the Gemini Saint, but was there anyone else?

He took a few another steps, leaving the stairs, and heading to the entrance of the Aries Temple. Then he felt calm, imposing cosmo, when the full armored Gold Saint appeared in the front of Camus.

The new Saint opened his mouth to introduce himself, and ask for a permit to pass this Temple, but the Aries overtook him.

"Camus!" said the Aries with a friendly voice, taking of his helmet, and showing calm, handsome face with a cascade of a lavender hair around him. "You gained the Gold Cloth, after all!" his green eyes were watching a newcomer attentively.

The Aquarius looked at him with a surprise. How, in the Athena's sake, that man knew his name? But after a few another looks on a smiling face Camus was sure, that he _knew_ that Saint. Long ago, they met each other, it was a sunny, dusty evening and… That's all he remembered.

The Aries laughed gently.

"I suppose, you don't recognize me al well as I recognized you, our new Aquarius Saint. I am Mu of the Aries, and I guard this Temple for the sake of Athena"

Camus was still looking at him, trying to recognize his face.

"Nice… Nice to meet you, Mu of the Aries. Indeed, I can't remember you, but I'm sure we met in the past."

Mu smiled to him widely.

"You may pass, the Aquarius Camus," he said. "Go to the Pope, and give him my regards."

Camus nodded with his usual cold expression on a young, handsome face. He walked past the Aries, entered his Temple, and headed straight away to the next building. But before he left a calm, friendly aura of the Mu's place, he heard:

"It was the day, when you lost your book."

The Aquarius looked behind, but there wasn't anyone. Even a trace of the Gold Saint's cosmo disappeared.

The day, when he lost his book? _That_ book? And when he gained his first friend? Indeed, there were two other boys, he could remember it clearly. Does Mu mean that…?

'Are you hurt?' asked one of these boys, that one with a big, green eyes.

_The same_ green eyes. And _the same_ friendly voice.

Camus looked behind one more time, with something that could be considered as a smile, but considered by someone very stubborn in searching smiles on the cold faces. Then, much less nervous than before, he almost ran to the next temple.

* * *

It wasn't too difficult to pass through a few next buildings. In the Taurus Temple Camus met a big, muscular man, who greeted him with laugh, really warm laugh, enjoying a new fellow, like it was really rare to meet the new Gold Saint these times. His voice was deep, and it seemed that he truly liked to laugh with someone, even if they were seeing each other the first time in their whole lives. The Aquarius hadn't any opinion of him yet, but he was sure they could work together as the Gold Saints of Athena.

But the next three buildings were completely empty. No Saint was guarding them. That fact surprised Aquarius, because he expected the Gemini Saint in the third building, but for his amazement he didn't meet anyone. His stupefaction was even bigger when he realized, that all the Saints guarding their places should be here to greet their new brother-in-arms. There were no exceptions.

The true was that, Camus didn't care too much if the Temples were empty or not. It was better for him if he didn't have to repeat that worthless introduce eleven times. Whatever the Gemini did, broke the tradition, or died some time ago, Camus felt relief, seeing the empty building. And thanks to that, he passed the next three temples, the Temple of Gemini, the Temple of Cancer and the Temple of Leo without any difficulties, being relieved, that at least he wasn't last person, who gained the Gold Cloth…

But that meeting with Mu, who treated him extraordinarily friendly, and that meeting with the Taurus, a big, smiling guy weren't the strangest things on his way to the Pope. Compared to his next destination, they could be considered as really common meetings with two brothers-in-arm. Even from the distance, Camus could feel a heavenly cosmo, radiating from the Virgo Temple; the cosmo so strange, overwhelming, almost scary. And that presence, when he entered the sacred building. Like the Aquarius left the earth and found himself in a different world.

But no one greeted him; he could walk inside as if there wasn't any Saint, guarding this place. And he passed almost all his way to the exit, when he saw him. A young, blonde man, meditating in the middle of the hallway, with closed eyes, and a calm expression on handsome, and in some way eternal face.

Camus was ready to talk to him, but strange man didn't give him a chance to speak.

"You may pass, the new Saint of Athena."

Aquarius nodded, opening his mouth to thank for his permission, but the long-haired, blonde Saint shook his heat lightly, with a smile on his face. Then Camus just left the Virgo Temple with its strange guardian, and headed to the next building, thinking, what person is the next Saint he will meet there.

* * *

But it wasn't the Libra Saint that Camus met after leaving the Virgo Temple. The reason was very simple. The Libra Temple was completely empty. No one went outside to greet him; no one was inside, meditating, sleeping or whatever the Saints could do. The walls were silent, Camus' steps echoed in a huge, empty space. But he felt something strange. Like this Temple wasn't uninhabited in fact. Like the Libra Saint was somewhere, far, far away, ignoring his duty as the Gold Saint and hiding himself from the Pope, the Sanctuary and even from their Goddess, Athena…

Camus shook his head, and passed the empty building as quick as he could.

The next one was the Scorpio Temple… The Temple he could see very clearly just after leaving the Libra Temple, even if it was far away from him; a majestic building standing on a cliff, surrounded by many rock and the other steep cliffs.

The Temple, where he met someone, he didn't expect to meet in the place like that.

* * *

Aquarius could feel something strange in his way to the Scorpio Temple. His chest was heavy; the heart was trembling in excitement like never before; it couldn't be compared even to nervousness he felt before entering the first Temple. Camus wasn't sure, what was happening to him, and this state almost scared him, when he took the first step into a building in the front of him.

For the first few seconds the Temple seemed to be uninhabited like many others; any overwhelming presence didn't fill a dark hallway. Camus was glaring at the walls and the columns, walking slowly in many shadows. But when he just stopped in a half way someone stepped behind him. He turned around.

"I knew that!" a person almost screamed, and then something gold hit him with a huge impetus and a noisy, incredible crack; the blue curls obscured his view.

"What the…?" started Camus, when the strange Saint was breaking his ribs in a tight hug.

"I knew you will back as the Gold Saint, Camus!" the blue-haired, young man repeated, finally letting him go, and showing his face to Aquarius.

The smiling face was known by Camus, _these_ blue eyes couldn't be mistaken with something else. And that blue curls, he remembered all this time.

"Milo?"

The Scorpio Saint laughed.

"Why so surprised?"

"No… I just…"

Another happy laugh.

"I'm so glad to see you again! It was so awful to wait for you all the time. I just couldn't wait!"

Camus was looking at Milo, watching his movements, his blue curls and his bright blue eyes. His friend… His first friend he ever had. But… Why he couldn't be as happy as Milo was? Why this meeting didn't affect him too much…?

"Hehe, I couldn't wait too see Deathmask's face, when he see you in your Temple. He is still training, and it doesn't seem he will be in the Sanctuary too soon!"

"Milo, I think… I don't…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you have to go to the Pope."

"Yes. And I have to get your permission to pass through your Temple, Milo."

Milo smirked friendly.

"Yes, you have. But you know what, Camus? You may not pass."

* * *

"What? Why?"

"Because if you pass I won't have a chance to greet you more," answered Milo with a smile on his so handsome face.

Camus sighed.

"Milo, I'm not here just for the short time. I will stay here. We can meet after I return from the Pope."

"Nope. I don't wanna wait that long"

"You don't have a choice. I can pass without your permission."

"Are you sure?" Milo's voice was challenging.

"Yes." Camus took another few steps, but strong fingers squeezed his shoulder. The aquamarine-haired Saint looked at the Scorpio. But Milo only smiled friendly, as friendly as long time ago, in that dusty place, in the evening sun.

"Really glad to see you, friend. Go to the Pope, and come back quickly."

Then Camus smiled; smiled wide, like never before.

"I will."

* * *

Camus looked around his Temple that from now would be some kind of home for him. He could bet that nothing changed there since the last Aquarius Saint was residing here many, many years ago. The stony walls, the narrow columns, the chambers, and something he liked the most: a library. The library with many books; a books old, a books new, an extensive books and a thin books. There was a small round table, and a fancy constructed chair, that looked as old as the bookcases around him.

"How your meeting with the Pope?" someone asked behind his back. He turned around and saw Milo. The blue-haired man smiled widely. "I thought I will find you here."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I heard about some inherited habit of Aquarius Saints. All of them loved to read. So I just followed the scent of the old books. So… How was our Pope?"

It passed a few seconds before Camus answered.

"He greeted me much more officially, than you, Milo."

"I bet he did. He can't just play around, hugging his new Saints… Though it could be funny to see him doing that…"

"But he acted strange a bit…" the Aquarius added with thoughtful voice.

"What do you mean?"

"When I mentioned the Aries Mu, he suddenly canceled our meeting…"

Milo looked at the floor with perplexity.

"I suppose, your master told you about the betrayal of the Sagittarius several years ago?"

"Yes, I heard about that," said Camus with sadness in his voice. Indeed, he heard what Aiolos did, _this_ really kind and friendly Aiolos, who brought him to the Sanctuary.

"After that, the Aries Mu and the Libra Dohko left the Sanctuary, and now they are considered as the traitors. But I can't believe that Mu showed himself just for greeting you… It is rare for him to do such a dangerous thing."

He saddened a bit. But after a few seconds that wide smile Camus really liked, appeared on his face again.

"But I didn't walk all the way here to talk about such a thing,' Milo said merrily. Then he stretched out his hand toward him. He was holding a book. "Here, I bring it back to you."

Camus looked at the cover page, frozen in surprise. It was _that_ book, the book he lost many years ago, on that hill, when he met Milo the first time.

"How…?" he asked.

"I found it at the same evening, when we met, but I didn't manage to back it to you. I was too late. You already left the Sanctuary next morning. So I kept it. And now I'm bringing it back."

Aquarius touched the book slightly, as it could turn into a dust with any rash move. He remembered that book; it was the book that he brought with him from France, the book he was holding, when Aiolos found him in that dark, narrow street.

And now it was the book kept by his friend for many years just for him, the book he lost, and the book that returned to him.

He took it from Milo's hand and placed it on the table. He was going to read that book from the beginning to the very end.

"Thanks, Milo. I'm glad that you returned it to me."

"No problem. After all, we are friends, right?"

Camus looked at his innocent, smiling face. Into that blue, azure eyes that didn't change since their last meeting.

What it meant to be _friends_? To be with someone? Loving someone? Supporting him? Talking to him, when it was needed? Laughing with him? Smiling to him? Comforting him while his sadness? Crying along with him? Understanding each other without any words? How to do all these things? What should he _feel, _having a friend? Happy? Pride? Stillness? Or should he stay as he was now? Cool, self-possessed…? He was trained to be the Saint, not a friend. So… What should he do now? How should he treat Milo, the man who considered himself as a Camus' friend. Was it even possible to become friends just because one of them said that? Just because Milo said: 'Let's be friends'? And that is all? They were friends after a few these words? What if they couldn't be friends? What if they couldn't understand each other? Both of them had so different temperament. Milo was hot-headed, friendly, kind; he loves to talk as much as possible. And Camus was opposite. Cold, silent, sometimes unpleasant. So it is possible for two so different people to became friends? What if Milo will say, that he don't want be a friend with someone like him, after all? Because he was never smiling to him, never laughing with him, never was supporting him? Because Camus doesn't even know, what it means to be friends? What then?

"What are you thinking about?" Camus heard.

He realized he was thoughtful so much that he even forgot that Milo was still here.

Should he tell him about that? About his thoughts? Is that what friends should do?

Camus opened his mouth to tell him about that and…

"Nothing important, Milo," he said finally.

* * *

And that is how it started again. Their friendship. Inside his Temple's library…


	5. Tétarto epeisódio

_****__****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

**_Tétarto epeisódio:_**

**_Cry!_**

'They are late," though Camus, looking at a big, old fashioned clock over the mantelpiece.

That cold, but sunny day was slowly heading to its end, even if it was still early. But in the Siberia during the winter, the days were really short, starting almost at the midday, and ending only a few hours later. The hot fire was ranging inside the stony fireplace, devouring a wood one after another and spreading warmth around the whole hut. Late dinner was cold already; three, big plates full of a venison and the rare vegetables were lying on the table in the dinning room, waiting for owner of this hut and his two, young student.

Camus sat down on a couch in front of the warm fireplace, looking at the clock every few minutes. And every few minutes he was looking at the door, hoping that it will open already with a cloud of a pure, white snow, and his two young, unreliable disciples. It was their first time to be late that much, they were always in time. But it didn't excuse them, as a future Saints, they have to be the reliable fellows, so these two boys _should_ know, that keeping one's word is _very_ important for the warriors like them. If they promised, they will be here at the specified time; there is no way to be late. Especially if today they had a free day, the day without training. So Camus didn't suspect that some unbelievable danger stood up on their way.

It wasn't about cold dinner, or an ending of the day. It was about the promise. Camus hated to break the promises, so he tried to teach his two students that keeping one's word is an important priority in being the Saint. They were teachable; they never disappointed him, especially the younger one. Maybe he wasn't as strong, as his older friend, but the Aquarius knew, that he is capable of reaching his dreams.

Camus sighed with irritation. Why he was training these two boys in the first place? He just… He just took a few days off duty years ago, and came here, to the Siberia just for rest, and now he ended with two brats, guiding them in a rough training. Just a few days off duty!

He remembered very well that day, when he met his first disciple. It was a snowy day without the sun, cold enough that even he, raised in Siberia felt the chills on his whole body. He was reading his book, at the same time thinking about his friend in the Sanctuary, when someone knocked weakly. It surprised him; after all, who wanted to visit him in such a cold day? And at that hour? He stood up, slowly, went to the door, and opened it with curiosity. The white snow entered his hut with overwhelming cold, almost blowing up the warm fire in the fireplace, making Camus to chill much more. And the next second someone fell down on the threshold; a small body was red and incredible cold, the green hairs were covered by a layer of the fresh snow.

Camus took care of that little stranger, moved him to the couch, covering by many warm coverlets, and wishing, that this boy had strong will to survive. If he was able to get to his secluded hut, then it had to be something important, that headed him here. What was that? Or maybe he just got lost in that snowy storm? And it was just a coincidence, that he saw a lonely, wooden hut? More likely.

It passed many hours, until the boy regained his consciousness. Camus sighed with relief, observing the big, eyes that just opened.

And that's how it started. Little Isaac came to his hut, knowing that he is the Saint of Athena. He went through that entire storm just for saying these words:

"Take me as your student, please!"

"What", he asked, surprised as never before.

"Teach me how to become a Saint!" the young boy repeated with determination in his weak voice. "I wanna be stronger, and this is my dream. To become a powerful Saint!"

That kid was so determined, his soul was so innocent, and Camus could feel that small, burning cosmo, radiating from his fragile body. And the Aquarius agreed to that request, but even after many years, he still didn't know why exactly.

Well, it was his friend, who told him, of course making a fun of him in the same time, that he shouldn't take anyone as his disciple. When Milo heard that Camus was going to train some brat, he laughed as never before.

"You are taking a disciple? _You_? Oh my Goddess, poor child," he said with smile on his unimaginably pretty face.

"Why?"

Milo shook his head.

"Camus, my dear friend. Someone as cold as an iceberg shouldn't do something like that."

"Why, Milo?"

"I suppose, he will become your little version in the future. And this world can't bear many guys like you."

Camus send him deadly gaze.

"Are you making fun of me, don't you?"

"Me? No, I wouldn't dare, dear friend…" said the Scorpio with wide smile on his face. It was obvious, he was joking the whole time.

Camus sighed.

"Well, Milo, I understand that you could feel envy, after all you are person who is not able to train even your all-encompassing stupidity, but I think, one day you will be capable to do that," Camus said too coldly for someone serious, looking at his flabbergasted friend. "Or not."

Milo blinked with disbelief.

"No way… You joked!" the Scorpio almost screamed.

"No, I don't."

"You joked! You really joked! I can't believe! You joked!"

Camus turned around his head, and chuckled. If Milo saw that, that soon all Sanctuary would know, that he joked, and chuckled. And he didn't want that.

* * *

Another long hour passed away, when Camus heard someone's moves outside his hut.

"Finally!"

The door opened slowly, and Camus saw his younger disciple, with thick layer of snow on his muscular body. His clothes were covered by frozen water, icicles hung from his blonde hair. Bright blue eyes were appallingly empty.

"What is wrong, Hyoga?"

Young man didn't answer. He closed the wooden door without words. Camus stood up from his couch, approached his student, and shook violently his arms. That empty expression was frightening the Aquarius Saint, the aquamarine-haired man couldn't imagine why Hyoga looked like that.

"What is wrong? Hyoga, answer me!"

Then bright blue eyes looked inside his dark one. Uncontrollable tears started do falling down the red cheeks. The young trainee kneeled down in front of Camus, crying louder and louder.

"I am sorry, sensei," he whispered. "It is my fault…"

"What? What is your fault? What happened?" Camus kneeled beside him, still holding trembling shoulders of the boy.

"I… I killed him." Hyoga cried.

Killed… him…?

"I killed Isaac!"

* * *

"Wha…? What? What are you talking about? Hyoga!"

What that kid was saying? How he could kill Isaac? And why?!

"Sorry, sensei… It is my fault. I'm too weak!" cried Hyoga quietly.

Camus wanted to hit him in that empty face to calm him down. But he only shook him hardly, and pulled him up. The young trainee stood up still crying and looking at the floor. The Saint led him to the couch, and pushed him down. Then he sat beside his disciple.

"Stop crying already, Hyoga. And tell, me what happened! Where is Isaac?"

And Hyoga told his teacher, how he wanted to break an ice cover in the place, where his mother's ship sunk long time ago. He told like he did it, and jumped into the cold, Siberian water. And how he got caught by underwater current that almost killed him.

Camus was listening, wondering how it was possible for his disciple to do something so stupid. After all, both of the youngsters knew about that dangerous current under the ice. He was aware, what for Hyoga wanted to became a Saint, but he never expected that feelings towards his dead mother will cause such an action, long before young, blond-haired boy was able to gain the Cloth. Didn't he teach him, how dangerous it could be to let emotions take control of the mind? Didn't he teach both of them that Saints should be beyond all human's feelings? Didn't he?

Or maybe…?

When Hyoga finished his story, both of them were silent for a moment.

"Hyoga…" Camus started. The young trainee looked at his teacher with fear. "You should take a hot shower, and rest. Now."

The young student blinked. He expected something different.

"But master… You are not angry at me?" Hyoga asked carefully.

"Why should I?" answered the aquamarine-haired Saint. He wasn't looking at his disciple. Probably he could get angry with first look, and he _really_ didn't want that.

Hyoga was looking at Camus for a while with surprise on his tearful face.

"I… I killed your favorite disciple. I killed Isaac because of my stupidity!" he almost screamed.

Camus shook his head.

"You get it wrong way. Any of you was my favorite disciple. You were _equal_ for me. Isaac made his own decision. He decided to help you and he had to suffer the consequences of his own actions. The same you. You decided to go there, break that ice, and try to get to your mum's ship. You are not a Saint yet, but you went there, and almost died. Isaac was there and helped you. But he also could not help you. And probably it would be _him_, who would be crying right now, on that couch."

The tears started to fall again from the bright, blue eyes of the young trainee.

"Understood?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Then do as I told you."

Hyoga wiped the tears from his face and went to the bathroom. A few minutes after, Camus heard tapping water on the shower cabin.

Now he could _think_.

* * *

Midnight passed long time ago, but Camus was still sitting on the couch, in the front of his fireplace, not able to sleep. He still couldn't believe, that one of his two disciples was dead, flowing under the ice cover, in the cold, Siberian water.

How could it happen? Who should be blamed for that? Isaac? Hyoga…? Or he himself?

Surely, he is the guiltiest here. He shouldn't let that happen. As a teacher. And as a some kind of the father for these two. They weren't Saints yet, so he should guide them as long as their training last. Then why one of his students was dead? What kind of mistake he made? And when? Was it true, that he was not able to teach any trainee, like Milo said? Was it beyond his power to guide two lonely kids to their future?

Questions. So many questions but no answers. And his empty heart. He could think. He could ask many questions. But he couldn't feel. All were coming from his mind, but nothing from his heart. Just silence inside his cold heart…

Was he such an emotionless man? Emotionless so much, that even death of his disciple couldn't make him cry…?

A huge noise made him jump in surprise on the couch. Camus looked at the door, now wide open, with dark shade on the threshold. The intruder was covered by a long coat, a hood was hiding his head. The Aquarius stood up from the couch, ready to attack, if stranger will show any sights of offence.

But the tall man just went inside the wooden hut, closed the door, and took off his hood.

It was Milo. Milo, who looked really worried.

"Milo, what…?" Camus started, incredibly surprised by seeing his friend in that corner of Siberia.

"Camus, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Milo, approaching his cold friend and looking inside his dark, blue eyes.

Camus' eyes darkened in an irritation.

"You will never learn how to knock, before getting inside someone's home, Milo? And why are you here so sudden?!"

Milo looked at his almost angry friend. He went over him, and put his hands on Camus' shoulders.

"I felt something strange. Like something bad happened to you… So I just took a flight here as soon as it was possible," Scorpio explained, pushing his friend on the couch. "I can see that nothing bad happened _to you_, so I'm just… I'm think I just was carried away… What a relief…"

He looked at his friend with smile, trying to make another joke but he saw it. Something inside dark, blue eyes of the Aquarius.

"But… it seems that something bad really happened, Camus. Am I right?"

The Aquarius Saint nodded in silence. His friend sighed, putting the warm arm on the cold shoulder.

"Then… What happened? Tell me."

Should he tell Milo? Tell about death of his disciple? Could he get better after that? It is possible to that onus in his chest to disappear thanks to the Scorpio…?

"Tell me, Camus. You will feel much better."

Camus took a deep breath and started:

"It is about Isaac. He died yesterday…"

Milo blinked a few times with disbelief on his face.

"What do you mean he died? That serious, determined in becoming Saint brat?"

Camus nodded and told him the rest of that awful story.

"Where is Hyoga?" asked Milo after Aquarius' words silenced.

"He is sleeping already. In my room. He said that he doesn't want to sleep tonight in the room when he and Isaac used to sleep…"

Milo was observing his friend carefully. He was worried about Camus. His cold expression didn't change a bit while he was telling about that accident, his voice was almost like always… Almost.

"Don't," said Scorpio when he finally realized, what was hidden in the dark, blue eyes.

"What?"

"Don't put he whole blame on yourself. It isn't Hyoga fault nor yours. Got it?"

"But Milo…"

"There is no 'but', Camus. It was an accident. That is all. For both of you!"

He couldn't watch his friend, and that usual expression on his face, like nothing happened at all. But these eyes. And that tone in his calm voice. With sigh of frustration, he hugged him tightly.

"Milo, what…"

"Shut up. Cry!"

His hand sunk into the aquamarine hair, pressing friend's head to his shoulder. He realized, that he was crying himself.

"Milo, I don't want…"

"Cry, dammit!"

Sometimes he hated Camus for his lack of emotions. For that cold expression on face, and always calm, cold eyes.

And then he heard a quiet sob, coming from Camus' mouth. Cool arms tightened on his torso, nails almost dug into his back.

"That's right, Camus," tears from his eyes were falling down on the aquamarine hair. "Cry as much as you need…"

* * *

When the next morning Hyoga went out of Camus' bedroom, he saw strange view. Two huddling man was sleeping on the couch, in front of dead fireplace. It looked like they felt asleep while crying; the young trainee could see the remains of tears on their two, peaceful faces.

He smiled sadly and palely. He wasn't even surprised, that when he went sleep there were only two of them in that hut, he and his master, and now, at the morning, on that couch Milo was sleeping along with the young, Aquarius Saint.

Milo, friend of his master.

Hyoga covered them carefully with the blanket and got outside.

The day was really sunny today…


	6. Pémpto epeisódio

_****__****__****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_****__****__****__****__**Pémpto epeisódio:**_

_****__****__****__****__**Your support  
**_

Milo was kneeling in the front of the Pope, looking at him with disbelief on his young face.

"But… It is really necessary to kill them _all_?" he asked with the trembling voice. "There are many innocent people there!"

"Are you doubting the rightness of the decision of Athena?" said the Pope with a cold voice. "Do you intend to disobey our Goddess, Scorpio Milo?"

The young man gulped quietly.

"No, I don't want to disobey that order, but…"

"Then go and do your work."

"Yes."

Milo left the Pope's Chamber with the heavy heart. He couldn't believe what was happening in the Sanctuary, and on the whole word. A few stupid brats, under the leadership of fake Athena just rebelled against the Sanctuary, thinking that they could replace their fake girl with the real Goddes. And now he was dismissed from his Temple to kill all the people from the Andromeda Island, just because one of the island's Saints was one of the traitors. And it had to be a punishment for inhabitants for raising that stupid kid.

But there were so many innocent people there. The children, the women, and the old men. Why he had to take their life because of that stupid Andromeda brat? Why just don't fight only with the Saints living there? And why did Athena ordered such a thing? He was taught that Athena is merciful, loving people Goddess, not a cruel woman, who want to destroy the whole Island in the revenge for rebellion!

He sighed with the sadness. The Sanctuary wasn't the same as the other days. It changed so much recently. The Saints was different, the Temples was different and even the bright, blue sky above them seemed to be different.

"What is wrong, Milo?" he heard calm voice.

Milo didn't even notice, that he pass through the Pisces Temple and now he was in the Temple of the Aquarius Saint. The Temple of Camus. His guardian was standing nearby, watching Milo with trace of worry on his face. In his hand he was holding a book.

"Why it has to be something wrong, Camus?"

"Because you are quiet."

"So?"

"Always when you are entering my Temple you are loud. And smiling. And talking a lot. Now you seem to don't even notice, that you are here. What is wrong, Milo?"

The Scorpio looked at his friend carefully. Camus seemed to be different too but not like all the Sanctuary. He seemed to be just really sad. Like something was bothering him really hard. Milo knew what that was. One of the rebel was his disciple, Hyoga. Milo was wandering why the Pope didn't try to punish Camus for being the master of one of the rebbel, when at the same time the head of the Sanctuary ordered to destroy the whole island just because one of the traitors was raised there. It was the same dituation, right?

"Actually nothing wrong happened, Camus. I just was thinking too hard. Now I had some work to do. Later, Camus!"

And he left quickly.

Camus was staring at the place, when his friend was standing while ago. It was the first time, when Milo acted just like him… He just hid his worries for himself. It was not like the Scorpio he knew for so many years.

The Aquarius sighed with resignation. He could ask Milo again about that, when he returned to the Sanctuary.

* * *

Milo had many doubts, when he arrived to the Andromeda Island in purpose to kill all the inhabitants. He was looking for a while at the village and at the place where all the Saints was usually training. So many lives in his own hands. So many people, that didn't even know, what fate was waiting for them. They were doing their daily activities, the children were playing with their friends, the trainees had a rough training, and a few Saints were taking care of them. No one seemed to feel dangerous, that was standing on the stony hill nearby their home. Death in the Golden Armor arrived to take their fragile lives.

The warm, bright sunlight got reflected by something metallic, coming from the direction of the training area. A few minutes later he saw one of the Saints living on the Andromeda Island.

"What business brings the Gold Saint to that small corner of the world?" asked the Bronze Saint, looking at his guest.

Milo eyes slipped from the kind of red helmet on the Saint's head to the foot, covered with the armor.

"You know, why I'm here, "said Milo quietly, the other Saint nodded quietly. "One of the traitors was training on that island. I'm here to punish you for that." The Bronze Saint took a few steps away, with defensive position. "Then…" Milo could feel it. It started. Something inside him started to change, as always when the battle was coming. Like he was turning into another person. Any doubts he had while ago just disappeared. "Why they sent the mere Bronze Saint to face me?!" Milo almost screamed in some kind of excitement. His voice was full of contempt. "Although it doesn't matter, since I'm gonna reap apart all of you!"

His duty, his loyalty took control over his body and mind. He forgot that a few minutes ago he wasn't so sure if Athena's order was right. He forgot about his thoughts, and about the lives he was gonna take away soon. He just killed that Bronze Saint without thinking about his actions, and left dead body behind him.

It was always like that. When Milo was facing the upcoming fights, he was changing into another person. Person who wanted to fight right now, and right here; his Needle became so impatient, ranging in excitement, desiring to strike. It was almost painful to holding himself, to holding his Scarlet Needle and walking so slowly in the village's direction.

Why he was walking so slowly? Why he just didn't jump into the air and appeared around all these unarmed people, protected by a few weaklings in the armors? Oh, of course, he had to give them some _time_. That they could gather all the island's Saints and trainees capable of fighting. And then he would have fun with fighting. Ranging around the village, destroying all the houses, killing all the rebels and traitors.

Just like Athena-sama wanted… Just like the Pope ordered him…

How he could be so stupid to doubting that order? These people deserved this fate, firstly raising one of the five traitors, and now trying to fight with _him._ With the Gold Saint of Athena. They committed unforgivable sin against their Goddess, so they had to be punished. Oh, how much it amused him to looking at many so scared people, with the tears on their faces, screaming their butt to the heaven, running around, and trying to survive. But there wasn't any way of escape from fate; Milo will find all of them. Find and kill. As his Goddess ordered.

All of them had to die…

* * *

And then he was standing on that hill again, looking at the burning village and the burning barracks, where the trainees were sleeping night by night. There was almost no one who survived his Scarlet Needle. Only a few young Saints managed to escape. Oh, "managed to escape" was an exaggerated term. He just _let_ them escape, according to a few small orders of the Pope. And now he just felt… empty. He turned back to his usual self, excitement disappeared, his Needle calmed down.

He was empty inside…

All doubts that left him before this execution returned. Returned with a doubled power. Oh, of course, Milo didn't intended to lament about that for too long. It was his duty, after all. He could feel empty, he could feel sad or even be scared of his own actions, but not for long. What was done is done. No one can change it, especially him. And… even if he doubted righteous of Athena's decision… He was the mere human; the Gold Saint but still a human. Nothing more. And that _nothing_ couldn't just walking around, and disobey Goddess. Athena was good. Athena was law. And he couldn't change Her decisions.

He turned around and left the dying Island of Andromeda.

* * *

'Loud, smiling and talking, huh?' thought Milo in the front of the Aquarius Temple. 'Am I really like that?'

The Scorpio sighed and entered his friend's Temple, hoping that Camus wouldn't sense him, that he could pass peacefully. He wasn't in the mood for smiling, laughing, joking, screaming, and talking. Especially talking. He had to report to the Pope his work on the Andromeda Island, he had to tell about all these screaming people, and the crying children and for now he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk with Camus. Maybe later, but not now.

He passed through the building as fast as possible, almost running, and begging for a luck. And it seemed that he really had it today; Camus didn't show himself, maybe the cold Saint didn't sense him yet. Good. Perfect, Milo could say. Just as he wanted.

But it wasn't mere luck. Camus sensed his trembling, anxious cosmo long before Milo stopped in the front of his Temple. He was just observing his friend out of hiding, letting him pass freely. Oh, why he just hid himself from his own friend, from Milo? Because Camus saw the Scorpio's face. Empty as never before… It wasn't face he remembered. It wasn't the face of the Scorpio Milo, cheerful, always talking and smiling kid. His eyes were like eyes of the dead human. Without light, without feelings.

It was not his Milo!

Camus returned to his room, and sat on the bed with worry on his own face.

What made Milo to look like that? What happened? What Milo had to do on his mission? Camus wanted to know it _now_. The Scorpio was his friend, so it was natural for him to trying to help him. That is why they were friends, right?

The Aquarius sighed. Milo went to the Pope, so now he couldn't do anything for his friend. He had to wait for him. Of course he could wait and at the same time read precious his book.

"Caaaamuuus!" he heard a cheerful voice after a long while. He was so interested in reading that he even didn't notice anyone's presence. "Camus, friend, where are you?"

Camus left his bedroom, and at the same moment when he appeared in the hallway, someone hit him with the impact and the noisy crack. It was Milo and he was hugging him really tightly, like they didn't see each other for the long time.

"There you are," he said with the smile. "What's up?"

The Aquarius looked at him with astonishment.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Camus?"

Why Milo was so cheerful now?

"I.. I thing you are imagining something, Milo. So, you are back already. How was your mission?"

"It's ok. I just returned from it, and now I was to report it…" the Scorpio saw that strange look inside Camus' eyes. "What?"

"You seem to be different, Milo. Why? What happened?"

Milo laughed. That laugh was… unnatural.

"Now it is you who just imagine something. It is nothing wrong. Oh, I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap…" he stretched himself with an animal moan. "Bye!"

And he left without looking at his cold friend.

Camus didn't say a word. But he _knew_. Behavior of his friend was artificial.

* * *

Milo never felt like that. It was like even the walls of his Temple tried to yell at him with disappointment.. 'Why did you do that, Scorpio Milo' they seemed to say that all the time. 'They were unarmed. And you killed them all.'

"Oh, just shut up!" Milo murmured under his nose, trying to sleep. He was in his bed, really tired, somehow sad, with the heavy heart in his chest. It was like trying to sleep in the Cancer's Temple, with all these faces on the walls - distorted and screaming without sound faces.

Why he was feeling like that? He told himself, that it is stupid to lament about his mission as long as it was _Athena's_ order. So why? Why he couldn't sleep? He wasn't that kind of man who is always regretting his every action. And after all, as the Gold Saint he was prepared to face many things. For _that_ too.

He turned his side, and covered his head by the blanket. Even that didn't help him. He still could hear the talking walls.

"That's it!"

He jumped out from the bed, and left his Temple with angry. But with every step he was calming down; the fresh air just cleared his mind. Soon he entered the Aquarius Temple without any trace of the angry and the restlessness.

He found Camus in one of the chambers, reading his book on the big, dark sofa. When he entered that room, the Aquarius looked at him calmly but questioningly.

"Camus…?" murmured Milo hesitantly.

"What, Milo?"

"May I… May I stay here for a while? I can't rest in my Temple. It is noisy there."

"Sure." Camus was watching like Milo took a sit beside him on the dark sofa. He didn't even ask who was so noisy in the Scorpio Temple.

His blue-haired friend put his hands behind his head, and started glaring at the ceiling. That empty expression returned to his young face.

"Don't mind me. I won't disturb your reading."

Camus sighed. He grabbed friend's shoulder, and pushed him down. Milo's head, covered with many blue curls rested on his lap.

"Now tell me. What happened to you, Milo? What kind of mission it was?"

Milo kept silence.

"Milo. I know, that I'm who I am, but also remember, we are friends. Even if sometimes it could seem different for you." He put his hand on the blue hair, and stroked them gently. "Tonight I want to be friend who is supporting _you_. Tell me."

Then Scorpio grabbed his hand strongly, tightly. Was it a sob that came from his mouth?

"Your hand is really warm today, Camus, you knew that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never though it could be that warm…"

Camus smiled lightly, putting his book aside, and focusing his whole attention on the depressed friend.

"Pope ordered me to go to the Andromeda Island, where one of the rebels gained his Cloth," started Milo, still holding tightly Aquarius' hand. "I had to kill all the Saints… And the people from the village. It is not like I'm regretting it now. After all it was Athena's decision to put their lives to the end. But I'm feeling horrible now. There were so many children, so many unarmed beings. It was… the execution."

Camus sighed. It was order from Athena? Yes, but what if their Athena wasn't the real one? After all their Goddess never would agree to destroying the whole islands, that didn't commit any sin. It was Andromeda Saint's decision to rebel the Sanctuary… If it was rebellion in the first place…

"As you said, it was Athena's order. You can't do anything."

"I know. That's not the real problem. Just… Just… When I came to that islan I was full of the doubds, but soon I just turned into the killing mashine. I was laughing at them, at their deaths at their scream, and scary eyes..."

"Milo… Don't bother yourself with that. You will feel much more pain, if you will think about that all the time. That is the fate of the Gold Saint," said Camus, holding his friend' hand, at the same time stroking gently the blue curls by his ther hand.

"Heh, right. Just put that mission aside. I can do that," murmured the Scorpio Saint, felling calmed a little be the touch of Camus.

"Good. Now sleep. You should rest. I will be here with you. And tomorrow will be better day."

Milo nodded, and didn't say anything more. Soon Camus heard a calm, peaceful breathe of his sleeping friend. He took his book and continued to read.

But it wasn't long after when Milo shuddered and jumped up from his position, breathing hardly.

"What is wrong, Milo?" asked Camus with the worried voice.

"The face. It was the face."

"What face?"

"The face of that little girl from the Andromeda Island. She wasn't screaming, she wasn't running from me. She just looked at me with her big blue eyes and asked 'Why?' moment before I killed her."

His whole body was trembling; eyes were full of fear, sadness, and tears.

Camus took friend's face into his hands, and forced him to look inside his dark eyes.

"Milo, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You…" the Scorpio just placed his hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"I know, I'm just hopeless, right?" he whispered with the pale smile, and moved his hand to Camus' hair, pressing his forehead against friend's one.

"No, you aren't. I was about to say, that if you want to cry, then do it. On my shoulder, right now."

Milo smiled again, but even one tear didn't fall from his azure eyes.

"Crying is pointless. It couldn't change anything. Thanks, Camus."

Camus was about to answer when he felt the warm and soft lips, pressing against his own. It surprised him a little, but he didn't withdraw. What's wrong with friendly kiss?

And then Milo's lips started to press more, and Camus felt that the hot tongue was touching him, and trying to break inside his mouth. The Aquarius looked inside the blue eyes of the Scorpio and saw something almost terrifying. Under the cover of sadness he saw desperate craving. It was too much for him.

Camus broke free from Milo's hands, took a few steps backwards, still looking at his friend, then turned around and left. The Scorpio saw only his aquamarine hair disappearing in the hallway's shadows.

"Shit! What have I done?"

What if it was the end of their long friendship?

He waited for a while in this room, and then followed him desperately.

* * *

Milo found Camus in the front of the Aquarius Temple, sitting on the top stair, and touching his lips with unreadable expression on his face.

"Camus…?"

No respond.

"Camus, I'm sorry," said Milo with the panic in his voice. "I know I did inexcusable thing, but… Could you forgive me, please? Don't hate me…"

Silence.

"I'm aware that this is such a pathetic excuse… I just though I have to do something really stupid to feel better and it just…"

Camus stood up, and took a few steps in his direction without looking at him.

"You probably want to punch me," whispered Milo with emotionless voice. "I deserved it."

He was waiting for strong hit in silence, didn't even look at his friend. And he felt it… the warm, muscular arms around him and the strong, slim hand in his blue curls.

"_I am_ sorry, Milo. My reaction was too sudden."

"But Camus, I _kissed_ you. I shouldn't do that without your permission!"

The Aquarius sighed into his blue hair. He took friend's face into his hands and touched Milo's lips with his own. Then he hugged him again.

"I kissed you to. And so what?" Camus said with the slight smile on his face. "Tell me... Do you feel better after these kisses? Be honest."

"Yes…"

"Then nothing else has matter. I'm here for you, Milo. If something is able to make you feel better, I will do that without hesitation."

Then their lips meet each other again for a short moment.


	7. Komós próti

_****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_****__****__**Autor's note: Komós in the ancient, Greek tragedy is the lament of the character.**_

* * *

_**Komós pró̱ti̱**_

And then… The battle in the Sanctuary finally began…

Milo couldn't believe, what was happening on the Holy Land. The four rebels broke into the path to the Pope, leaving behind him the girl that was pretending to be the real Athena. Next Mu officially betrayed the all Gold Saints, repairing the Bronze Cloths for the five young warriors. Everything seemed to be so quick, even if in fact those four Bronze Saints was passing through the Temples really slowly. But they won against the Taurus what was really unexpected for others Gold Saints; then they escaped from the unknown Gemini Saint and his fearsome abilities. All of that was just the beginning. These stupid brats even managed to kill the Cancer, Deathmask. Unbelievable. The Sanctuary was falling down in the glare of rebellion.

Oh, of course the traitors received some looses in their team as well. Firstly Camus' disciple, Hyoga got caught by the Another Dimension of the Gemini, landing far away, in the empty Libra Temple. Milo could feel the desperate fight between his friend and that Cygnus brat, the disappointment of Camus was spreading over the few Temples like the flood. For the first time Milo didn't know what to say, when he saw his friend, passing through his Temple with tears on his young face.

That was the first small wound on the rebels. The next one took place in the Virgo Temple, where Shaka killed the immortal bird, Ikki the Phoenix, who appeared in the middle of fight, rescuing his weak, crying brother. Unfortunately, the Sanctuary lost the man closest to the God; Shaka met his end in the flash of the burning cosmo.

But no, even that didn't force the Bronze Saints to withdraw from their stupid, desperate war with the Gold Saints and the Pope. For a while there were only the three of them, they had four Gold Saints in the front and two their dead friends with their fake, dying Athena behind, but still, and that wasn't able to stop them. They were going forward, still forward with the name of the pretended Goddess on their lips.

And then the beginning of the tragedy came to the Sanctuary. The Libra Gold Cloth helped the traitors to free Hyoga from the Ice Coffin of Camus. Oh, Milo cursed the Libra Saint for that; the brat should have rest in peace for the eternity instead of being killed by merciless Gold Saint of Athena. He just wasted the niceness of his master like it was nothing for him.

After the war Milo couldn't remember very well his fight with the traitors; again his other self took control over him. But he made the unforgivable mistake. He let Hyoga passed through his Temple, he even stopped his bleeding. The dying Cygnus went to meet his master again, with the new spirit and awakened Seventh Sense of the Saint.

And then the word for Milo became grey…

* * *

_I'm trying to do everything to not looking at you, but it is really hard, you know? My eyes seem to have their own will, at every minutes heading stubbornly in your direction. But all I can do at this moment to stop them, is focusing my entire mind on that stupid brat, who not long ago was your beloved disciple, and who not long ago was saved by me in our fight. Now I'm analyzing his whole body, his muscles, his blonde hair and empty, unconsciousness face and small holes from my Scarlet Needle. He is lying in the front of you, without senses, covered by the thin layer of the ice, still living, and receiving huge amount of Athena's cosmo. That brat is heated now by her power, and soon he will regain his consciousness. It's just the matter of the time._

_I'm moving my sight at our Goddess that almost died because of our naivety__._

_She was taking good care of her little Bronze Saints whole the time. From the very beginning of this 'rebellion'. She was supporting them, praying for them, and helping them. That's the real Athena, in front of my eyes, sitting near by her Cygnus Saint, smiling to him, and holding his cold hand. She is __surrounded by huge, warm and so friendly cosmo, and I don't want to hate her but… For me she seems to not care about the Gold Saints that died this night. She even didn't take a short look at you, since we entered your Temple, my friend.__ I just almost hate her for that; she is not gonna to try to help you, to warm you, like she is doing right now with Hyoga. Is she thinking that you deserve to be left cold?_

_No. I can't believe that she is thinking this way. She will not help you, because she can't bring you back. She can't, because…_

_Someone touch my shoulder. It is Shaka, with soothing_ _smile on his calm face. I really don't know how he survived the battle with the Phoenix, but I'm glad that he is here. I can focus my mind on his eyes, that I'm seeing the first time since I became the Scorpio Gold Saint of Athena._

"_Let's go, Milo," he's saying to me, and pulling gently my shoulder._

_I'm shaking my head. I was just too focused on not looking at you and I just didn't realize that everyone is leaving. Now I have to force myself to take a few steps. It is so hard to leave you here, your young frozen body. Leave you alone. I just wanna stay here with you forever…_

"_Milo." Virgo's voice is reaching me again._

_I'm sighing with sadness. Now it is the time for punish someone for deceiving nine Gold Saints, right friend?_

_Then I'm leaving you for now. I'm leaving without looking at you…_

_The main traitor is dead by now. He died in Athena's arm, even if he didn't deserve for that niceness. I still can't believe it was Saga, our senior, who usually supported all of us when we were just the stupid bunch of the kids. But now it doesn't matter, this stupid war is over; Athena can take care of the Sanctuary and be just Athena. Her Bronze Saints were seriously injured, and it will take a few weeks for them to recover. But it doesn't matter for me either._

_Now I'm glad that I can go to your Temple without anybody, without any eyes following my all moves. And I'm standing here, looking at you the first time since… since you died. It is hard to watching you, left on that cold floor; your arms are still in the same position as you felt down hours ago with your hair still covered by the layer of the ice. They lost this nice color I love so much, __staining__in cold, shining white. It shouldn't be like that, this color doesn't suit you, friend. I have to take back that aquamarine tinge right now._

_I'm taking a few steps, and now I'm sitting by your side. My hand is moving by its own, trying to reach you._

_So cold. You are so cold. I don't like it. I know, you always were cool, your skin sometimes was causing me shiver under its touch. But it could get warmer any time, right? When I was hugging you, you were becoming warmer. Now it is impossible. I know that, because I'm taking you into my arms, and you are still so cold._

_I'm touching your hair, trying to get rid of that awful ice layer. I can see it, your aquamarine color, I love, I still love so much. And I'm pressing my forehead against your lovely hair, smelling its scent. Scent of cold Siberia and that wooden hut you were living. And… And… I'm starting to cry. Isn't it funny, Camus? I'm crying now, like a little child, crying as never before. Really, it is the first time, when tears are falling from my eyes so much and so fast. I can't even see you clearly now. It looks like you are disappearing in a fog. But you will never disappear, I'm holding you tightly in my arms, and don't be so mad at me that I'm crying, ok? I'm not able to stop these all tears, so don't be mad, Camus…_

_Why… Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice your life for this stupid brat? Why did you let yourself die? I will never understand it, never. Even if he was your beloved student, you shouldn't get killed by his hand. After all, now you can't teach him anything, Camus. Then why? Answer me! I wanna know why you left me here alone!_

'_It is stupid, what you are saying now,' that is what you would say to me, right? I know it. You would say that I'm stupid, I'm childish and immature. Oh, and I could let you to say that, but now your mouth are __silent for eternity. I will never be able to hear your voice again, you moron!_

_I'm hearing the steps behind me. __Hesitantly and heavy steps. I'm turning my head and …_

_It is Hyoga. He is looking at you in my arms. His eyes are so sad, full of the tears that cannot fall._

"_What are you doing here? " I'm asking him with unusual cold voice._

_I want to hate him; hate him, because he finished your life. But I can't do that, because if I do, then you will be mad at me, won't you, Camus? Yeah, you will. I'm your friend, but he is your student._

_Would you be mad at _him_, if he hated _me_? Would you, Camus?_

"_You should be resting right now, kid," I'm adding, returning my eyes at you._

_He is sobbing quietly, even if his tears still cannot fall._

"_Sorry, Milo," I'm hearing his weak voice. "I'm so sorry, that I killed your friend…"_

_I'm chuckling silently, like someone who lost his mind a long time ago. But his expression isn't changing. He is just looking at me like the hurt puppy at his master. You would hug him, right now, right friend? You would, don't lie to me…_

"_Back to your bed before you die because of the blood flood," I'm saying with the emotionless voice._

_Then he is nodding his head, and turning around. His steps are so weak…_

_You know what, Camus? Something just touched my heart. I can't hold myself, so I'm putting you on that cold floor, but just for a while. Wait for me, ok? I'm gonna back __in a moment, so just wait._

_I'm heading to your student calmly; I'm catching his shoulders, turning him around and hugging tightly. And then he is starting to cry loudly; his tears are flowing from the cheek as fast as mine._

"_I'm sorry…" he is sobbing in my golden chest._

_Camus…? I think… that I really can't hate him. I can't because he is _your_ student after all…_


	8. Èkto epeisódio

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

**_Èkto epeisódio:_**

**_Live, my dear Milo!_**

'You are alone…' the familiar voice echoed in the deep darkness.

He tried to see something inside these black shadows, he tried to move his body or just answer to that echoing voice. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.

'You are alone… forever, Milo…'

"I don't wanna to be alone." The Scorpio managed to whisper barely, but his words were kind of dead. There was no human tone in them.

The dead words in the darkness.

'You have no choice…'

Something really bright blinded him for a while, and when he was able to see again, he realized that there was no darkness anymore. Everything was white.

It took a long time for him to understand where he really was. But he remembered these whiteness, that coldness and the petals of the snow around him. Siberia. It was Siberia, and he could see the wooden hut a few meters away him. He knew that hut; he knew this door and these windows. _His_ hut.

Milo moved in that direction, but after a few steps, he stopped. On the white, pure snow could be seen a few red stains.

"It's red. The snow is red…" he whispered to himself.

'No. The snow is white.'

"It is red. I can see it. The snow is red there."

'No, Milo. The snow is white. Red is the blood… Red is the color of my blood, Milo…'

Red… Snow… White… Blood…

"Camus."

* * *

Milo woke up with the name of his friend on his lips. His right hand was stretched out toward the ceiling, like the blue-haired man tried to reach something. Yes, he could remember, he tried to reach something in his dream, but what was that?

The man stood up from his bed, ignoring the headache that was accompanying him every morning since a few days. Since that day, when his best friend died in the Eleventh Temple. He felt used like some old toy, used mentally and physically. Milo tried to remember what happened last night, but he couldn't, everything was misty. His limbs had their own will, and it was them that led him to his bathroom, while his thoughts were dead. Their legs were doing it every morning, walking by their own, when he was waking up, not able to think and not able to exist by his own. For a very few, first seconds he was just like a plant, without mind, without thoughts, without his own will. Only his legs knew what to do, like a plant's stem knew that it must turn to the sun.

"Oh, Goddess, it's getting worse day by day…" whispered Milo to his reflection in the mirror.

His face was paler than yesterday; it seemed to be much more tired than usual. The purple shadows under his eyes were darker and deeper, like the Saint had another sleepless night. In some way it was true, these dreams he had were really exhausting. His blue curls were tangled like never before. His friend would howled in the despair over his hair, usually full of the brightness but now matte, in a real mess.

Milo sighed over his pitiful presence, and walked into the shower. He allowed icy water to run down his body in order to got fully awaken and regain his usual vigor.

After a few minutes he returned to his bedroom, covered by thick towel and shivering in the cold. But this icy water helped him. Now he was able to thing clearly. He could survive the next day in his hopeless life.

The Scorpio dried his blue curls carefully, at the same time trying to untangle all the tangles on his head. It was hardworking activity that caused him some pain a bit, but after he finished it, his hair regained some of their usual brightness. Then he got dressed and hurried to the Pope Temple, to help with repairing it.

* * *

The Leo Aiolia, the Aries Mu and a few others men from the Sanctuary were working hard already, when Milo went inside the Pope Temple with springy step and smile on his handsome face. He greeted them cheerfully just like nothing happened at all, but he didn't stop to exchange even a few words with his Golden fellows. He walked away to the farthest corner of the Temple, and started to work with cleaning all debris and avoiding the curious looks of his brother-in-arms.

Mu sighed quietly.

"He looks worse with every day," he said to his companion, Aiolia. "I'm worried about him."

"Yeah, he looks like a ghost, even if he is trying to be as always, cheerful, and smiling."

The two Saints were observing his fellow carefully. Milo was working quietly, with his thought far, far away from the Sanctuary.

"Can we do something for him?" asked Mu with sigh of worry.

"I don't think so, Mu. After all, he lost his best friend."

"Yes, but we all lost our friends."

"Mu, I don't think, he want to be pitied of that. He knows that all of us lost precious persons as well because of the whole betrayal of Saga. But don't you think that he seemed to be dependent of Camus in some way. Dependent much more than any of us are able to be with anyone?"

"Indeed, it looks like that. Like Camus was the source of Milo's life and cheerfulness. I'm not sure when it even started…"

Mu shook his head. Aiolia was right; Milo was really dependent of his friend. Even if Camus was far away from the Sanctuary, then just awareness of Camus life was enough for Milo to keep being cheerful. But when the Aquarius died a few days ago Milo turned into a doll. 'Yes, I'm smiling, because I know I should to that. Yes, I'm talking with you, because it is needed. Yes, I'm trying to be like always when I'm with all of you, because I don't want to worry you. I'm walking, I'm talking, and I'm breathing. But alone I can't be _alive._'

That's the way Milo was since Camus died.

"Leave it be for now, Mu. We can't do anything right now. He has to handle it by his own," said Aiolia with resignation in his voice.

* * *

The day was really exhausting; Milo was busy all the time since he entered the Pope Temple, didn't even have the time to think about his friend, Camus. He talked a few times with his fellows, Mu and Aiolia, and he even managed to laugh like he always did. Once he joked, but it was joke without his usual spirit; a joke made just for deceiving the two Gold Saints that were looking at him carefully. Oh, he was aware, that they were observing him all the time, but his play should deceive them enough.

After he finished his work in the Pope Temple, Milo stood in the front of Goddess Athena, trying to look as cheerful as he was able in his depressed state.

"Lady Athena," he said with the respect. Even now Milo was afraid, that their Goddess would punish all of them painfully for trying to kill her. After all, they almost did it, believing for thirteen years in the fake Pope's words.

"What's wrong, Milo of the Scorpio?" asked Athena with her usual kindness in her voice. She loved all of her Saints, they were so full of life, and she really didn't care, that nine of the most powerful warriors turned against her. They weren't evil, right? They were just like the lost children that are ready to believe in any words from their parents.

"I want to ask for permission to leave the Sanctuary this evening, Lady Athena."

Her eyes saddened.

"Oh, Milo, what are you searching all the time?" she whispered to him. Even if Saori was in the Sanctuary so short time, just for a few days, she knew already the all bonds between her Saints. And it was painful for her to watch, that one of her sacred warriors was so sad. "Can't you find it here, in the Sanctuary? Among your brothers-in-arms?"

"I am very sorry, Lady Athena, but I cannot find anything in the Sanctuary that could be useful for me."

Saori sighed.

"Go, my Golden Knight. But are you sure, you can find the peace outside the Sanctuary, Milo?"

The Scorpio hesitated.

"At the end… no," he answered, not looking at his Goddess, and left in the silence.

The first place, when he stopped for a while, in the orange light of the setting sun was the sepulcher, when all Gold Saints of the Sanctuary had their graves. He didn't care about the all old graves around him, even if he could feel some kind of energy, radiating from them. He was interested in one thing. Just one. Among the five new tombs there was just one grave Milo wanted to see. The grave of Camus.

He couldn't hold himself for doing that. Coming day by day, just to see it. To see Camus' name engraved on the stone. To touch the letters with his fingers. To apologize for not being able to save him. To sit a few long minutes in the darkness and cry quietly. That's why he was coming here every day.

But after all these things sorrowful Milo left, not only the sepulcher but also the Sanctuary. As day before, and as two and three days ago he went to the city allowing his legs to lead him where they wanted. Usually it ended in some bar, where the Gold Saint was trying to forget about the past with a few glasses of alcohol. And today it ended the same way. The sun had set behind the horizon already when Milo entered one of many bars in the city. Barman smiled to him; after all Milo was here not the first time.

And it started like before; the Scorpio ordered the two bottles of alcohol and sat down away frm other guests. For a few hours no one was disturbing him, he could think alone and drink alone without anybody beside him. Oh, there were really calm hours, when he was cursing himself for his own weakness, then laughing to himself and next almost crying with depressed expression on his face. But when these few hours passed away, some alone woman was sitting at the same table. Milo was really handsome man, no wonder that many women wanted to talk with him, and cheer him up. And as day before, they talked for a while, Milo sponsored her a few drinks and then they were leaving. Together.

The Gold Saint of the Scorpio didn't know by himself, why he was doing that every night. But he gave up with resisting. He just left that bar with another woman, walked with her down the street to no one knew where and talking about many stupid things. She was drunk already, maybe not as much as him, but he had to help her with walking. But… it was easy to see, she was just like him; even if he had difficulties with standing, all his thoughts was clear. He could talk clearly, he could think clearly and he could listen to her with the appropriate interest.

And Milo knew very well how it would end. It was like day ago. Like two days ago, and like many days ago. They drunk another bottle of alcohol in their way; she was laughing at his forced jokes, and he was trying to focus his entire mind on her voice, face, eyes and hair. And after their walk, they ended in her house. Of course, they did. Why this night should be different from the many previous?

It couldn't. That's why Milo allowed her to kiss him deeply in her dark bedroom. All happened really quickly. First they were completely dressed and the next moment Milo was literally, tearing apart her clothes, at the same time, trying to get rid of his own.

He could see it clearly – she was smiling to him with lust in her eyes. He was prepared for that and he kissed her greedily, touching her skin and playing with her already naked breaths. She was moaning loudly with pleasure under his touch; her hands headed down his body, closing around his hot, sensitive part of his body. Milo enjoyed it, groaning into her mouth.

The whole act was rush, sharp and rapid. He entered her hard and deep, making her almost scream with the pleasure. His hips were moving really fast, like he wanted to pierce her small body. Oh, it was nice making her to feel good, and trying to forget _his_ voice, whispering with the disapproval inside his own head. But even her loud moans weren't enough to make him not hearing it. He gave up, allowing her to switch their places, allowing her to ride him, and seeing _him _instead of that woman's fragile and pretty face.

It ended quickly with her scream and his quiet moan. She collapsed beside him, pressing her naked body against him, and saying something. But he couldn't hear these words. He was too pensive. Camus' face was still inside his mind, he could see it clearly, like the Aquarius was there, trying to scold him for doing such a stupid thing.

Heh, it was stupid, getting drunk day by day, and ending with stranger in the one bed every night. But he wanted to forget, to find peace for his mind. But it didn't work as well as it should. More, it was getting worse every day. It was the first time when he saw Camus' face while making love. Why? Why he wasn't able to forget?

Milo sighed, turning away his head, when woman tried to kiss him again. She looked at him with surprise, but he just got up from her bed and dress up quickly.

"I think, that we will never see each other again," said Milo without looking at her. "Good luck in your life."

And he left her.

* * *

He passed through the ten Temples, trying to not wake up his four sleeping fellows. He didn't know, how he managed to do that, his steps was loud and heavy, but no one went outside. Probably if they heard something, they sensed his cosmo, so why should they come out just for him? So after a few minutes he went inside the Aquarius Temple without thinking, why he didn't stay in his own Temple.

Camus' bedroom was still the same like when he was alive. The bed, huge enough for two men, was placed in the middle of one of the walls with small, round table on its right side. Another table was standing in the corner of the room; Milo remembered, that Camus loved to read at this table every evening. The chair was brought from the library; the Aquarius liked this chair, its complicated structure and that old fashion.

Milo sighed with despair looking at all these things that not long ago belonged to his best friend. He sat down on the floor, resting his back on Camus' bed, and looking at the stony wall with the empty eyes. He could still see the Aquarius' face in front of his eyes.

'_Oh, Milo, look at you…_'

He twitched, turning around his head, hoping that the voice of his friend wasn't just an illusion, and _he_ is still alive, sitting on his bed and stroking his blue curls. He could feel it, _his_ warm hand on his blue hair! He could!

Milo looked behind and saw… nothing. He chuckled with the disappointment.

"Yeah, Camus. I look pitifully."

'_How could you__bring yourself__to__this state, dear Milo_?'

Milo laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, good question, my friend. How?"

Milo waited for a while, but this time no one answered him.

"Heh, I even don't know, what I'm doing here, Camus. Why I'm sitting here, completely drunk, and why I'm talking to my own imagination."

He laughed again. Then, he looked at the bed behind him, stroking a red blanket slowly. His eyes were filled with the hot tears.

"You had no idea… You had no idea how much I wanted to get under that red blanket someday. And play with your body. Sometimes I was close to do that, and rape you if it would be necessary… I'm so stupid, don't you think, Camus?"

He cringed in his sitting position and encircled his legs with his arms.

"You had no idea…" Milo repeated with the broken voice.

Then someone touched his shoulder gently. It was cold, and strong hand, that could be only _his_.

'_I have, Milo…'_

The Scorpio raised his head, but there was no one in this room beside him.

"Are you still here?" he asked, with the tears falling down his cheek. "Just go away already…"

Silence. Milo rested his head on his arm again, still crying.

"No… Don't go away. I don't want to be alone…"

The Scorpio felt like someone's cold hand was stroking his curls, but of course it was only his imagination. The blue-haired man sobbed loudly, digging his nails into his own body and making the deep wounds on his muscular arms. He even didn't felt pain; the red drops of blood felt down on the stony floor.

'_Milo. You will not be alone. Remember? We are friends forever. And now just live._'

Milo cried loudly into his arms, digging his nails deeper into his body.

'_Just live, my dear Milo.'_

* * *

"I think he is in the Camus' Temple, Aiolia," said Mu, when they didn't find Milo in his own bed.

"Are you sure? Maybe he is still somewhere…"

"He isn't. We searched his whole Temple. I'm sure he passed through my own Temple a few minutes ago. And if he isn't here, then he should be _there._"

"Then let's go, if you still have that disturbing feeling."

They left the Scorpio Temple behind them and run to the Temple of the Aquarius.

It wasn't too difficult to find Milo of the Scorpio. The man was sitting on the floor in Camus' bedroom, completely drunk and huddled next to the bed. He was crying with his arms covered by the red blood.

"Milo!" screamed Mu, and the next moment he was kneeling beside his fellow. "Milo, what's wrong?"

The Scorpio raised his head, and looked at Mu. He blinked a few times, being not sure, from where these two Saints appeared.

"You are bleeding. What happened?"

Then Milo took a look at his arms.

"It's nothing; I just clenched my hand too tightly."

After a while The Aries Mu saw that one of Milo's nails was longer and peaked. The Scarlet Needle.

"What you were trying to do with that, Milo? Answer me?!" the lavender-haired man shook his friend's shoulders.

Milo looked at his nail, as if he was seeing it the first time in his whole life.

"You didn't try to hurt yourself with that, right, Milo?" asked Aiolia, approaching them, and kneeling down. He touched Milo's shoulder friendly.

"No, I… Oh, I don't know. Just leave me alone." He hid his face in his arms clenching his hands again. A few fresh, red drops fell down. "Why are you still here?"

"Milo. Don't do that. Don't fall into despair, please," Mu whispered with the calm, and gently voice. "We need you as a friend and as a brother on the fighting field. You have your duty as the Athena's Gold Saint."

Milo chuckled repulsively.

"Screw that. Just go away."

It would be better if Milo tried to scream at them, cursing their lives. But no, his voice was calm, almost emotionless. Mu sighed with resignation.

"Milo, we are always by your side. Then, don't die," said Mu and stood up. "Come, Aiolia. I think we can't do anything right now."

The Leo Saint sighed. He also stood up and headed to the exit.

* * *

'_Live, Milo,'_ he heard just before Mu stood up. '_Please, live. Don't give up, my dear friend.'_

The Aries Saint took his first step away from Milo, heading to the exit, like Aiolia. At the same moment an incredible fear filled Scorpio's heart. He quickly caught his fellow's hand.

"Mu… I think… I changed my mind. Could you stay, one of you? Please."

Mu looked at him with the surprise, but after a while he smiled with the relief, kneeling back. Aiolia nodded his head, and left with the silence.

"Of course I can stay," said the Aries, sitting on the floor beside his friend. "As long as you need."

'_Live a happy life, Milo_.'


	9. Komós défteris

**____****__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**

* * *

**_Komós déf̱teri̱s_**

_And now I'm standing here, in the front of this Wailing Wall among all of you, my dear fellows, dying with us, and trying to make the path for these five Bronze Saints, for the Saints of the Hope. I'm standing with you by my side, Camus, and I'm not afraid of the eternal in the infinite darkness. After all I was able to see you again…_

* * *

_And then you were alive again. I couldn't believe my sense, but I couldn't be also mistaken. It was _your _cosmo. Your cold, calm cosmo spreading around the Sanctuary, but now much darker than it should be. Firstly I was so happy to sense you, my beloved friend, happy as never before, but…_

_Yes, you were alive again, Camus but covered by the dark Cloth. You were alive as our enemy and as a traitor…_

_Why? Why you did such a thing? Why you betrayed us, Camus?_

_For all these years I believed that I know you, that I knew your soul and mind just a little bit; after all we were friends since our early childhood. But I was stupid all the time, right? You were always hiding your thoughts from me. In fact I still have no idea what was you're the most precious dream, what do you wanted to do in your future and what kind of girl you liked. Oh, yes, you loved to read, but this is something that all of us knew; you were cold and calm, but it is also something that all the people around could know about you. And when I'm thinking about it… I was always in that kind of people. I knew about you only these things that everyone could see. I was nothing more, friend._

_Oh, Camus, tell me the truth… Was I your friend in the first place? Or I was just someone to _be _beside you, someone to talk, when you wanted to talk? I have chaos in my head, and I really don't know what to think! You could tell me to calm down now, right? To take a few deep breaths and try to calm down my mind. But it wouldn't work this time. For someone like me there is so way to escape from this chaos. After all someone who was a friend for me became my _enemy_._

_There is just one thing I know about you. You wouldn't ever give up with your work, whatever it would be, so I have to kill you, friend; kill you to stop this mess that you and the other traitors made. Athena or you, right? I have to choose what was more important for me and it isn't easy. You were the most precious person in my live, but Athena is my Goddess. It was really hard to choose the right path to walk. But… My choice is Athena. You said it yourself to me many times in the past. I'm the Saint so I have to do my work, to fulfill my duties. My work is to protect the current reincarnation of Athena. So I have to kill you, Camus. You chose to be resurrected as Hades' vessel and you have to kill her for his sake. I chose her so I have to kill you…_

_I have no idea, how it happened; I suppose everything was just incredible quick. I remember when you entered the Temple of the Aries, and then you were inside the Twin Sala, killing one of our fellows. I remember also that Shaka collapsed, after you and your two companions used against him the Athena Exclamation. I remember that I used my Scarlet Needle against you, almost killing all of you, and I remember that even we, Mu, Aiolia and me, the last standing Gold Saints in the Sanctuary tried to make the Athena Exclamation alongside with you three. And I remember your cold skin, when Athena ordered us to bring you to her. Oh, your skin was so familiar cold. It was like you never died. The smell of your hair was the same, the rhythm of your heart was the same, and the color of your eyes was the same. Even at this moment I couldn't believe that you turned into our enemy. But it was the cruel truth…_

_I remember all this things, especially our walk through the all other Temples. But next moment you were in my hand in the different way. My hands were clenching around your throat and Athena was dead in the front of us. Oh, how much I hated you at that moment. For a while I was sure I was able to kill you right now. Just clenching my hands more was enough to take away your fake life. Without your four senses you were __defenseless against me. I'm not sure if back then you were even aware that you placed your cold hand around my wrist. You didn't tighten it, just placed gently._

"_I hate you," I thought back then, didn't expect anything._

'_I know… Milo,' I heard you thought._

_I looked inside your blind eyes and cried, loosening my__grip._

_After all I wasn't able to kill you, my friend._

* * *

_Now I know, why you did such a thing, and I'm glad that I wasn't able to kill you, Camus. And with you, standing by my side, it isn't too scary to loose our lives for these few Bronze Saints. After all it is for the Athena's sake, right? We have to give the whole cosmo we have right now, give it to Aiolos that he could send his Golden Arrow to the Wailing Wall._

_And then, Camus, just die together._


	10. Stásimo

_********____****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_********____****__****__****__Author's Note:_ Exodos is the last part of the ancient tragedy.  


* * *

_**Exodos.**_

Hehe, just kidding ;P

* * *

_Author's Note: Stasimon in the ancient tragedy was the choir's song between the episodes._

* * *

_**Stásimo**_

"So… You finally came here, my beloved Athena?" asked majestically looking God in the front of the lavender-haired girl.

"It's been a while, father," said Athena with the smile on her young, beautiful face.

"How is your playground, Earth?"

"It was really fun to be there, until your brother started to kill my people and my dear Saints."

Zeus laughed like a good-natured father that heard the cry of his beloved daughter when someone broke her toys.

"Sometimes Hades is acting like child, really," Zeus murmured after he mastered his laugh. "But if I'm right, they raised their hands against him."

"Oh, yes, they did what I ordered, father. They acquitted themselves very well. I'm proud of them."

Athena smiled wider to his father. The most powerful God got pleased much more seeing this smile of his beloved daughter.

"I think, I will stay here for a while…" she said resonantly.

"That's great, Athena! I'm really glad. I think that your brothers and sisters will be happy as well."

"I can't wait to see them too. But… I have a favor…"

Zeus sighed. He expected something like that. But he would be happy to give her what she wanted.

"What do you desire, darling?"

"I would be very happy if you would revive my Saints, father."

Zeus saddened.

"But Athena, you know that they committed the inexcusable sin. All of them. They have to be punished for that."

"I know that very well. But try to understand, father. What's point of punishing them, when I ordered them to fight? They just obeyed my will, father. It is like destroying a violin because it play when a violinist want to do that."

Zeus was looking at her, considering what she said.

"And you had a fun to watch like you brother was beating up by some mere humans."

God laughed bluffly.

"That's right. It was fun to watch like that shrimp couldn't manage to win against a few humans with armors."

"Besides they save me… After all, Hades wanted to kill me with that vase. I think it should be considered as the good deed. If Hades succeeded I wouldn't be able to see you again, father."

"Oh, I never thought about that… I think you are right."

"Then…? Could you do that for me?"

Athena managed to smile much more widely, and innocently. Like little kid, that is asking for a few sweets.

Under that smile, Zeus sighed with resignation.

"I will do that for you, my little Athena. I will revive your little toys on Earth. But will you stay here for a while?"

"Of course, dad. I will stay here as long as you want."

* * *

_There was incredible darkness and __quiet. I couldn't sense any of my fellows, nor you, Camus. I couldn't sense anything. Oh, would I stay here for eternity? Is it the punishment for fighting against the gods? Oh, Camus, I whish I would sense just you. I'm so afraid of being completely alone in this darkness…_

_So afraid…_

_And then… I opened my eyes and saw the stone ceiling of my Temple._


	11. Èvdomo epeisódio

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_********__È_vdomo epeisódio:

_**Alive!**_

The Aquarius Saint was standing in the middle of his Temple, looking quietly at his beloved Gold Cloth, placed on the huge podium. It was long time ago when he had the opportunity to wear it as an alive human. Now he could touch it again, felt these familiar convexities under his fingers, this warm energy in every of his cells, and smelt that metal scent. He could wear it any time he wanted, walk in the full armor around the Sanctuary, and he could be proud of this Cloth as he was long time ago.

He was alive again; all of them were revived thanks to their Goddess, Athena. They could breathe again, they could see again and they could be her Saints again. After all this time, covered by the impenetrable darkness it was so wonderful to see the light of the Living World. Even if he had to face his fellows as a traitor, it was worth to be alive one more time.

* * *

Camus was really surprised when Athena got him back to life; after all he allied with her the most dangerous enemy. And as a Hades' pawn he returned to Earth as a Specter along with others five fellows, for her head. At least all of Saint that was alive back then had to believe in this little theater. It was their stupid mistake, to accept the offer of the King of the Underworld; even if it was for the Athena's sake, Shion, he and their four other fellows shouldn't do that. Reviving Athena's Cloth could be done in a different way. Without the shame for the proud title of the Gold Saints.

But Athena forgave them all. She was just happy, that they could be alive again. For her, they just accomplished their duty: without considering the future consequences they tried to help her. Camus never was so happy like after hearing her words of the forgiveness; he could bet that Shion, Saga, Shura, Aphrodite and even Deathmask felt the same way as he. Although, meeting with Athena wasn't for Camus as hard as facing the two other Golden Saints. His fellow and his friend. One of them was killed by him, and the second one was betrayed in the worst way. Shaka and Milo.

Oh, how scared he was, standing in the front of them, trying to say something. But any word of the apologize couldn't went through his numb mouth; the inconceivable shame took over his body and mind making him not able to speak. And when Shaka opened his bright eyes in the color of the springs' sky, he thought, that his second life reached the end. After all, when Shaka was opening his eyes, no one had the hope of surviving.

But Shaka just smiled friendly to him, placing his slim hand of Camus' shoulder.

"Camus, don't be so scared of facing us. I forgave you long time ago," he said with the calm voice. "In the first place there wasn't anything to forgive. You fulfilled your duty as the Gold Saint of Athena."

Camus gulped quietly, moisturizing his dry throat.

"But Shaka… We killed you in the most shameful way…" finally he was able to speak.

"I don't mind, my friend. After all I was able to guard Athena in the Underworld. And don't think about it. Just forget about that awful Holy War, and live."

The Virgo Saint smiled one more time and walked away, leaving Camus with his friend, Milo of the Scorpio.

Even facing the King of the Underworld in person wouldn't be as terrible as being alone with his friend Milo. Camus lowered his head, not able to look at him, being aware, that any words could be say at that moment. Any words was able to apologize, any words was able to ask for forgiveness.

"Milo… I…" all the words silenced inside his mouth. What he should say to his only one friend he ever had?

The Scorpio sighed quietly, jump to him with shy smile, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't say anything, Camus. I know," he said warmly. "I know everything. And I'm sorry, that I didn't have the faith in you."

Camus blinked a few times, incredible surprised. It was wrong, Milo shouldn't apologize, he didn't do anything bad, and in fact it was him, Camus, who had done so awful thing. It was him, who betrayed the whole Sanctuary, their Goddess, and his friend. Not Milo.

"Milo, stop, you shouldn't…"

"Be quiet, my dear Camus. Everything will be better from now, so let's do what Shaka said. Just forget about the Holy War and live our new lives."

Camus nodded, affected, returning friend's hug, and trying to not cry.

* * *

It passed a few hours from their meeting, but Camus still could feel the warmth of Milo's arms round his cold body. He still could hear his words, so warm, filled with the happiness, relief, and love. The Scorpio was almost crying, saying 'Sorry' time after time, and hugging him, holding in his arms so tightly.

How could it happen? A few days ago he was the traitor, the pawn of Hades, trying to kill their Goddess, Athena. But now everything turned back to normal, all Saints killed during the war were alive again, enjoying the second chance they got. They could fulfill their duty again; they could breathe, talk, laugh and walk. He could do all these things as well, with his friend, Milo on his side. Then why he felt uneasiness? After all he, Shion and other 'traitors' were forgiven by friends, fellows and by Athena. So why?

Camus was touching slightly his Gold Cloth of the Aquarius, when he felt muscular, warm arms, encircling him gently. The head of his friend, Milo pressed against his, Scorpio's face was hidden in his aquamarine hair.

"Milo, what is wrong?" asked Camus, placing his hand on Milo's arm.

"Nothing. I just felt, that I have to hug you right now."

Camus sighed. Their personality didn't change a bit, even if Camus had the hope, that his friend became more mature because of all these traumatic experiences.

"Camus, I'm so happy, that you are here, alive," whispered Milo into his friend's ear. "It was so hard to live without you. I felt, like my heart was gonna tear apart."

"Milo, don't be silly."

Oh, Goddess, why he said _that_? He should say something encouraging to his friend, not words of the pity.

"Someone has to be silly, since you have no emotions," murmured Milo with pain in his voice. "Are you even happy to see me?"

"Milo, what are you talking about? Of course I'm happy!"

"It doesn't feel like that. You are here, with your usual cold expression on your face, and talking to me like I'm just the stupid, lost kid."

Camus closed his eyes with the shame. Of course, Milo was right. When he thought about it, he always treated his friend as a big kid. Always scolding him for his action, always acting like a strict parent.

"I don't even feel like I'm the friend for you." Milo freed him from his arms. "When you appeared as the Hades' pawn I realized, that I don't know you." Camus turned around to facethe Scorpio, looking inside the bright, blue eyes, now filled with the pain, angry and sadness. "You never talk with me about you, I don't know what your most precious dream is, and I don't know your thoughts. Even if we seem to be friends!"

"Milo, calm down, you are…"

"Oh, let me guess. I'm imagining something, right? Of course, Milo always do stupid things, he is always silly just like some big, immature kid!"

Camus never saw him like that. His eyes were almost furious and wild, like that reckless, cheerful Milo disappeared.

"Oh, I give up. I'm too tired of that!"

"Milo…"

Milo turned around quickly, and without looking at Camus, just left the Aquarius Temple.

The aquamarine haired Saint couldn't move, looking at the floor with the shame. Milo was right. They weren't the real friends. Of course, the Scorpio always considered himself as a Camus' friend, but in fact it wasn't working like that from the side of the Aquarius Saint. Now, the cold, young man realized that. _He_ never was 'friend' for Milo.

He sighed heavy.

"Oh, yes Milo. I know," he whispered to himself. "It is hard to be friend for someone like me."

The young Saint took a few deep breaths, refraining himself from crying loudly, and then he turned around, leaving his Temple as well. In silence he headed to the Pope Chamber, making some really hard decision.

* * *

"Oh, no problem, Aquarius Camus," said the Pope Shion, looking at his subordinate. "But why so sudden? You were just revived!"

"It wasn't sudden, Pope. I was thinking about it recently, long before the Holy War, so if you don't have for me any other orders, then I would be glad to fulfill my idea."

"No, I don't have any special orders for you, Camus. Take your time, then."

"But may I have a favor? I would be really glad if you could not tell anyone about it."

"I thin that you have good reason, if you ask for that. I won't tell anyone, you may be sure."

"Thanks a lot, Pope."

The Aquarius Camus bowedbefore him and left silently. He passed through the Pisces Temple, saluting Aphrodite, and quickly approached his own Temple. He looked at everything he had there with the sad smile and then he caught his Cloth. He should go immediately if he didn't want to be late.

* * *

It was the truly sunny day, with the big, fluffy clouds on the bright blue sky – sight rare at that time of the year. Even the birds seemed to be noisiest than day before, singing everywhere around the Sanctuary. But there was someone, who wasn't in the mood to singing, and looking above his head. Milo, the Saint of the Scorpio woke up with the really awful mood. Yesterday he did the worst thing he could: without any real reason he had quarrel with his best friend, Camus. He didn't even allow him to say something! And the worst of all… He said that he is tired of him! How could he?

Sometimes he was so stupid! Camus had to feel terrible to face Athena just after his revival, and he, Milo just accused him for emotionless! The Scorpio cursed himself for that. Oh, Goddess, Camus was right, sometimes he was acting like the big kid.

Milo got dressed as fast as he could, and run to the Aquarius Temple intending to say 'Sorry' and hug him tightly. He was sure that Camus would forgive him; after all, the aquamarine-haired Saint was reasonable.

But the Scorpio didn't found him inside the Aquarius Temple, the whole building was empty. It surprised him a little bit since Camus always was sleeping much longer that him. Then where he was right now?

Then he heard a few steps behind him, so he turned around with the smile.

"I was searching you, Ca…"

Milo looked inside the big, green eyes of Mu.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was Camus."

"You seem disappointed," Mu chuckled friendly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mind to be rude for you. I just have to tell something important to Camus."

"I think you won't be able to do that for a while."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Mu?"

"It seems like you don't know. I thought that he told you something. I saw him yesterday evening near in the Athens; he was heading to the airport. He had his Cloth, and small luggage. So I think he just left for some mission."

"Mission? Mu, don't be stupid, Pope won't send him for a mission just after our revival!"

"Then maybe he just left the Sanctuary? Or maybe he took some free time for vacation? You really don't know anything?"

Milo shook his head.

"You know, Mu, yesterday… We had a quarrel."

Mu thought about it.

"Yes, he seemed sadder when I saw him yesterday. But Milo, are you thinking that he just left the whole Sanctuary just because of that? He isn't that kind of person. He has to have his own reasons to do that."

"I hope so…" murmured Milo with the uneasiness in his heart.

"Let's go to the Pope. If Camus left the Sanctuary, then Pope Shion has to know the reasons."

"Oh, that's right! After all Camus had to get permission for leaving the Holy Land."

And then they headed to the Pope Chamber together. Milo was calmer, expecting short answer for his question.

* * *

Not much later the man with the long, straight hair stopped in the front of a small, wooden hut, located in a secluded corner of Siberia. Short day was heading to its end; soon this hut would be surrounded by the dark night. No one even knew, that he returned here; after all, the nearest house was many miles away from there.

Camus looked at the grey sky, covered by the layer of the clouds, and after a while he entered his hut.

It passed many months when he was there the last time, but almost nothing changed. The Aquarius Saint could see some signs that a few times his disciple, Hyoga was there. He sighed with the resignation. He said it many times to him to leave everything on their places, but it seemed that young Cygnus was deaf for that kind of lessons.

Camus put his Gold Cloth near the fireplace, then threw his luggage onto the couch and went out of his hut. He took a huge breath of Siberian air, that almost frozen his lungs. It was like these days, when he still had his two disciples, the days were short, the air was cold and the sky above them was covered by the gray clouds. But now he didn't have disciples, he was completely alone. And any Milo would come here to cheer him up, because Milo wasn't even aware, that he left the Sanctuary.

Camus really believed that it was the right decision to disappear from the Milo's life. Now the Scorpio could live happily without so hopeless friend like him. Oh, yes, it was hard for Camus to do that; after all, Milo was someone important for him. But as long as he couldn't be the good friend for blue-haired Saint, then he should just get out of Milo's sight. It was worth his sacrifice, because now Milo could gain much more reliable friends that would show him how important he was for them.

So now… Milo would be happy.


	12. Októ epeisódio

_****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

**_Októ̱ epeisódio:_**

**_The True Friend_**

Milo was running loudly through the Temple of Pisces as fast as he was able. He couldn't believe, when he felt _that_ the first time in his warm bed, after he just woke up. _That_ cosmo he didn't feel for so many weeks. _That_ cold cosmo he missed so much all the time. And now _that_ cosmo was inside the Pope Temple. And he had to get there quickly. To see _him_.

The Scorpio didn't even realize that Aphrodite was greeting him cheerfully from the niche of the hall, but now something much more important was filling his blue-haired head. Oh, he knew, that later he had to suffer for that; after all, the vainglorious Saint of the twelfth Temple never forgave ignoring his own so important person. For the name of Athena, that stupid exquisite couldn't bear even comments about someone else's beauty!

But as it was said, Milo didn't care; later Aphrodite could do anything to him, _now_ he had to see someone who was inside the Pope Chamber.

Aquarius Camus was in the Sanctuary again.

The blue-haired man stopped in the front of the Pope Chamber, breathing hardly because of the happy and trying to not break down the door getting inside uninvited. That could be very dangerous for him, this kind of action was considering as a mortal sin. But he was so impatient! His friend, his Camus was behind that stupid, wooden door, talking with the Pope, and he, Milo wanted to see him already, see and say "Sorry". How long he had to wait for it!?

"Milo?" he hard the voice coming from the shadow.

The Scorpio turned around and saw Mu, standing near him, with his usual friendly smile on his face.

"Mu? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting to see the Pope. As you can feel, now he is talking with Camus. I suppose you are here to see your friend instead of our Pope," said the Aries with the friendly chuckle.

"I didn't even know that he is back. I just felt his cosmo right after I woke up a few minutes ago."

"He returned early in the morning. It is really good to see him after the whole time. I still don't know where he was. I hope he will tell us about it."

Then the door opened and Milo saw his best friend, Camus.

He didn't change at all, his hair had the same color, his eyes were as dark as a few weeks ago, and even his cold presence seemed to be the same. He was walking with the grace of the Gold Saint; his aquamarine hair was waving around him with every step, his Gold Cloth was shining like always, and his face was as calm as from the beginning of their friendship.

"Camus, my dear friend!" Milo almost yelled with happiness. "You are back already!"

He prepared himself for jumping to him, and giving him the tightest hug he was able to do. Mu could see the whole warmth inside the blue eyes of Milo and his happiness emitting from his muscular body.

But then Camus looked at Milo with the cold eyes. Even Mu felt the chills that passed through his body. The Scorpio stopped, uncertain what he should to do under that cold glare of his best friend.

The Aquarius Camus passed them without saying anything, with his face turned into the cold mask.

"Camus?" Milo whispered with a hesitation. "Camus! What are…?"

"We have nothing to talk about, Milo of the Scorpio Constellation," said quietly Camus, leaving the two Saints in the hallway, not even looking at them.

Milo was standing, completely frozen. He never expected that Camus would treat him that coldly. He was sure, that this stupid quarrel had gone into oblivion long time ago, and now, when Camus was back, everything would turn like it used to be.

"Camus…?"

* * *

The Aquarius Camus was standing inside his library, looking at many books on the bookstands around him. His thoughts was very stormy, he couldn't calm down after meeting with Milo. He treated him incredible coldly, like there were enemies instead of friends. Oh, that surprised and hurt expression of the Scorpio caused him so much pain. But it had to be like that, right? Soon Milo would forget that they were friends, and he will be free form bond with cold, emotionless Saint of the Aquarius.

"Why?"

Camus gasped with the surprise, turning around. It was Mu, standing in front of him, with worried face.

"Oh, Mu, you scared me a little bit."

"Sorry, I didn't intend to do that. But Camus, tell me why?"

"What 'why'?" Of course Camus knew what about Mu was talking, but he didn't want to talk with the Aries about that.

"Why you treated him so harsh, Camus? I thought you were the best friends."

Camus turned his eyes from Mu's glare. He couldn't bear that green eyes, now looking at him accusingly.

"Camus, look at me!" The voice of the Aries was rough. Camus never expected that this calm, friendly Saint could speak like that. The Aquarius obeyed, blushing with the shame. "Don't you think that it is the right moment for you to forgive him his stupid words? He regrets what he said to you."

Camus blinked under that green glare of lavender-haired Saint. He didn't hear anything that he didn't expected.

"I can't understand your action, Camus. He misses you so much. You don't even have idea how hard it was to him to live after your death. Sometimes I though he wanted to kill himself. And now, when he just regained his friend, you are treating him like he means nothing for you."

Camus turned his eyes one more time; he didn't want Mu to see the tears that filled his dark blue eyes.

"Mu, that is not the case."

"Then what it is? Answer me."

"Milo don't need friend like me. I'm too cold and too emotionless for being friend for anyone. I'm just hurting him with my lack of emotions. That's all. I just disappeared from his word, so he could gain the true friends."

"True friends? But Camus…"

"Stop, Mu. It is the best way. I want him to be happy with reliable friends. That is all. Good bye."

Camus passed him, and left his Temple. Soon he was in the way to his new destination.

* * *

When Camus woke up at the bright morning he thought, that he was sleeping inside his Temple in the Sanctuary, and that warmth on his right side was coming from Milo, who surely felt asleep at his bed again. It had to pass a few moments, before he realized, that he is far away from the Holy Land, and beside him wasn't laying his friend Milo, but Claire, the girl he met yesterday.

It took a few minutes for him to remember what happened day ago, and why he was in this place. He had his first hangover ever, and the memories were coming so slowly and really hard. France, the sun, library and his favorite, red wine. Oh right, he accidentally knocked the book out of her hand in the library. He apologized, and then their talk started. She was so intelligent, talkative a little bit but also funny. And her eyes… Her eyes were so blue, just like Milo's eyes.

She liked to talk a lot, like Milo, she was also so smart. She could tell about the whole France's history, about laws of physics, about political views, explaining her view about the word. And of course, books. It was the main topic of their talk. Camus read many books in his life, but it seemed that this girl was far, far away from him, with her tons of literature she read.

They spend a lot of time together, walking around the streets, and talking, exchanging views about the world. For the Aquarius it was like he back in the time to the days, when he was in Siberia, training under the care of his master. Back then he had so many interesting talks with his master, talks about the word, about politics, about nature, science and meaning of becoming the Gold Saint of Athena. He remembered very well all these evening filled with many interesting, and new things about everything. He was missing it, after return to the Sanctuary he never had something informative and relaxing. Any of his fellows had the intelligence and knowledge to fill his evening with the talk.

But now he could talk with her, with Claire, the girl he met just a few hours ago in the library. He was amazed, how much they match together, with her talkative nature and his taciturnity. It was her, who said the most words while the afternoon, but it seemed that it wasn't the problem for her.

It was early evening when their found that it would be nice to talk longer, and spend more time together. They weren't tired of walking, but it got really cool, so she invited him to her house for the cup of the tea. The Saint agreed to the proposal, even if the cold didn't bother him at all. But soon it would get dark, and then they would have to say goodbye, and that it was something that Camus didn't want to do. He didn't want to return to his hotel room, where only silence was waiting for him.

It seemed that Claire was thinking the same way; after all she was living alone, and the silence was waiting for her as well. So they left the empty streets of the city and went to her house. In their way they bought a few things, and Camus helped her to prepare dinner. She was really stubborn with preparing that; if someone was coming to her house, then he shouldn't be hungry.

Then, they started to talk about more common things. He was listening about her life in France, about her studies, and past as an orphan. She spent a few minutes on talking about her hobbies, and of course she forced him to tell about his interest. Camus didn't mind it; after all what is the point of hiding the things he liked. Of course, he couldn't say anything about his life in the Sanctuary, Claire wouldn't believe him. But he said a little about Siberia, lying that he was living with his uncle, after the death of his parents.

And half of the night passed with dinner, talk, and the bottle of his favorite wine she brought from the city. He could feel nice heat inside his body with every sip of the red liquid, starting to think, that Claire is really nice person. In the Sanctuary he rarely talked with female Saints, besides he wasn't interested in women with so rough personalities. But Claire was different. He could say that if he wasn't the Saint of Athena, he could spend his whole life with person like her.

And that's how he found himself in her bed. He wasn't even surprised, that their meeting ended like that. After all, what is wrong with it? Sometimes he could spend nice time with someone. He liked her, she liked him so that's how it should be, right?

But it was yesterday, when his head was still affected by the red wine. When he woke up beside her naked body he wasn't so sure, if he did the right thing. Making love wasn't simple thing, like the ordinary talk. It was much more personal, binding the both people. They shouldn't give their body for someone, they just met, right?

He looked at her with thoughtful eyes. Her blonde hair was covering her shoulders; her head was resting against his chest. She was really pretty while sleeping; he could say that she is beautiful. The night with her was really pleasurable, he was contented and she was contented. So is there something to regret?

He stroked her hair gently with sight of doubt. For now he should leave it the way it was right now.

Few minutes later she moved lightly, and opened her big blue eyes. Camus had the impression that he was again looking inside the bright, blue eyes of his friend Milo. He had to blink a few times to get rid of that feeling.

Meanwhile, Claire smiled to him, raised her head, and kissed him passionately.

"Good morning, darling," she said.

Darling? Did something happen that he couldn't remember right now? Oh, did he offer her marriage or something?

Camus shook his head and returned the kiss.

"May I ask something?" he heard when she rested her head against his chest again.

"Sure."

"Who is she?"

"She? What 'she'?"

Claire looked inside his dark eyes with curious.

"This Milo. You were talking about her after you felt asleep."

Camus blinked with surprise. He was talking about Milo while sleeping? Then he laughed.

"Huh? What's so funny?" murmured Claire.

"He is my friend," Camus answered, holding his laugh.

"…he..?"

Claire laughed as well.

"Then your friend has to be very important to you, if you are talking about him while sleeping."

Camus' dark eyes saddened. He nodded, looking at the ceiling. But Claire was really smart, she didn't ask anything more, seeing his reaction. She jumped out of the bed with yawn.

"I have to go to the university for a while. You can stay here, if you want," she said with smile. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Huh? You are not afraid, that I'm just burglar, who wants to steal something, where you are out?" asked Camus with surprise.

"I'm really naive girl," she laughed, and threw something to him. The keys. "You can use them if you want to go for a walk."

Camus understood it. 'Go to the hotel for your luggage, and stay with me,' that's was she was trying to say. The Aquarius stood up from the bed as well, caught instantly and kissed by her.

"Of course. Go prepare for your study; I will be here, when you return."

Heh, right, why he should be elsewhere? He liked Claire, and her house, they can talk again after her returning, and he really didn't want to spend his 'holidays' it that lonely, empty and small hotel.

* * *

And it was like that day by day. She was going to her university, and he was staying in her home, preparing dinner for them, reading books, and taking some walks around the city. And when she was back, they were talking a lot, about her day, about her friends, and about many things, that two people could talk together. And she was taking him to the places he missed while his lonely walks, showing him the old buildings with the long history, the monuments of famous people and at the same time telling him about history of the city. They were walking till the night, spending the whole time together. And after their returning to her house, they were making love again.

Day after day. But for Camus there was something missing in that small paradise. Passion and involvement from his side. Something was just wrong for him.

"Why don't you just stay here," asked Claire after almost three weeks, lying comfortable in his arms. "You said that you can live everywhere you want, that maybe you can stay here."

Camus looked at her thoughtfully.

"It isn't that simple," he said. Or it should be 'he lied'. Staying in that city was really simple; he could get the permission from the Pope without any difficulties.

"Why? You said that you are some kind of traveler, and your home is everywhere. Then why? Why you can't make your home here?"

Right, why? It was really simple to stay with her. Maybe not forever, after all he was the Saint of Athena and some day he would have to leave her alone, but for now? It was matter of a few hours to get back to the Sanctuary, ask for permission and start to live with Claire, far away from the other Saints, far away from the Holy Land… And far away from Milo…

"I have many obligations…" he murmured into her blonde hair.

She chuckled doubtfully.

"That's not the real case, right? It is something linked with your friend, Milo."

She couldn't hide it; inside her voice Camus heard jealousy.

"Why do you think that?" asked the aquamarine-haired man, cursing her intelligence.

"You are talking about him at night. _Every_ night."

Camus didn't answer. It was true, he was dreaming about his friend, Milo, but he had no idea, that he was talking while his sleep.

"You love him, right?" asked Claire, playing with his hair.

"Huh? Him?"

For a while Camus didn't understand.

"Him. Your friend, Milo. You love him."

"Of course I do! He is my friend after all!"

Pain caught his heart. His friend, Milo… Left in the Sanctuary, alone. Probably the Scorpio wasn't even aware, why Camus just left him. Oh, it had to be really hard for him to be treated like that by his best friend, and now Camus wasn't sure the rightness of his decisions…

Claire sighed with the resignation, but she didn't say anything more. Camus tightened his hug around her, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep. Tomorrow you have the exam, you should be rested."

Camus closed his eyes, but he knew that tonight the dream wouldn't come to him. He was lying in the dark night, thinking about Milo, Claire, Sanctuary, and his duty as a Saint.

He was sure, that Claire felt asleep long time ago, but after half hour he heard her quiet whisper, like she was thinking that _he_ was sleeping:

"I hope you will stay here after all, Camus. I think I love you."

Camus tried to not show that he heard these words. He just thought that it turned into the worst possible way. He had a friend in Greece, that surely was missing him now, and he had Claire, the girl, which loved him. And here was him, cold, emotionless man, who couldn't return all these feelings of these two people.

* * *

When Claire returned to her house next day, tired after the exam only silence was waiting for her. Camus' clothes disappeared; there weren't any sights of the man living here for three weeks. And she found the keys she gave him. They were lying in that place, where they used to lie: in the secret place above the door's frame.


	13. Énato epeisódio

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**Énato epeisódio:**_

_**The emotions**_

It was really cold evening, with the moonlight spreading around the lonely hut in the middle of Siberia. The cool wind, filled with the small crystals of ice was trying stubbornly to break inside and get rid of the warm fire, ranging in the fireplace. In some way the Siberian wind succeeded; Camus had to use the three thick blankets in order to stop all the chills of his body. But sometimes even that didn't help and the Aquarius time to time was drinking the hot tea to warm himself.

This evening he was sitting on the soft sofa, in the front of the fireplace, far, far away from France, and far, far away from the hot Sanctuary, trying to read a new book he got while his 'holidays' in his homeland country. Oh he really _tried_ to do that, his entire mind was trying to focus on the letters, but after a long while he had to admit, that it was pointless. Like yesterday. And like two days ago… And like many, many days before. He couldn't concentrate on the words; he caught himself on reading the same sentences a few times without realizing it. His thoughts weren't with him right now. They were in the Sanctuary, with Milo…

Knock, knock…

Camus looked at the door, surprised. Who wanted to visit him at the late evening, when darkness covered everything long time ago? And while that cold weather? Who was stupid enough to leave warm house and came here when outside was so windy?

The Aquarius flinched, remembering the night when he met his disciple, Isaac. It was almost the same situation like then; cold, windy day, and he, Camus was sitting on the same couch, reading his book and thinking about Milo. And the sound of knocking was weak like then.

Knock, knock…

Camus gulped. He didn't want anyone more as his student; he had enough experiences with Isaac and Hyoga years ago. Then what should he do? If he wouldn't open, then that someone probably would leave him and go away, but the weather was harsh this evening, and what if that person would die frozen by the wind in the middle of Siberia? He could open the door, and treat his visitors well, but also he didn't have to agree with training another brat, who wanted to be the Saint of Athena, right?

Knock, knock…

Camus threw away the three layers of the warm blanket, put his book on the small table and went to the door. He hesitated for a while, but when he saw in his mind the small, almost frozen body of the Isaac he caught the handle and opened the door.

He managed to see only blue curls sticking out from under a woolen cap, and then something soft, and fluffy hit him with soundless impact and encircled tightly around him something also soft.

"Camus, you moron!" he heard desperate voice, the voice he was missing the whole time. "How could you think, that you are the burden for me?!"

"Milo…?"

"Promise me, you will never do that again!"

The cold wind broke into the hut, making Camus to chill uncontrollably. He pulled his friend inside, and somehow managed to close the door, still in tight and fluffy hug of Milo.

"Milo, how…?"

The Scorpio tightened his hug, almost crushing Camus' ribs.

"Mu told me finally, what was in your stupid head, idiot. I took the permission for leaving the Sanctuary and Mu teleported me here."

Camus tried to sigh, but the tight hug of his friend didn't allow him to do that.

"Milo, you are suffocating me… I can't breathe…"

The Scorpio let him go quickly.

"Sorry, Camus…" he said, looking into the dark blue eyes. "Ugh! I can't!"

And he hugged Camus again, but this time gentler. The Aquarius sighed quietly, but he returned the hug, hiding his face into Milo's blue curls. He inhaled the scent of it, the scent he missed so much.

"Never, _never_ do that again!" whispered Milo into his ear.

"I won't, Milo, but for the Athena's name, just stop crushing my bones, put off these fluffy things of you, and sit already!" sighed Camus with the resignation.

Milo laughed happily, and let Camus go finally. Then he took of his woolen cap, showing all of his curls and red, frost face.

"How long have you been outdoor, Milo? You seemed to be in real cool," said Camus, touching Milo's red cheek and then his also red hands. "Oh, Goddess, you are so cold!"

"You know, Mu didn't know exactly, where is your hut, so we teleported a few miles from here…"

"A few miles?" asked Camus almost angrily. He unzipped Milo's coat and took off the cold cloth of his friend really brutally. "Come!" he pulled Milo deeper inside his hut and forced him to sit as close the fireplace as it was possible without putting him in the fire.

"Camus, what…?"

"You could get sick, you know? Pneumonia or something worst!" murmured Camus, throwing at his friend three blankets, and heading to his small kitchen. "Sit there and wait!"

Camus sighed with resignation. How Milo could be so reckless? For a person who is not hardened by the harsh weather of Siberia just some walk in that cold wind could end badly. Why he risked so much to get to this hut?

The answer was obvious, but Camus didn't want to admit it. He was still too confused to believe that Milo just appeared in the front of him like nothing happened between them. Like Camus didn't treat him so rough lately…

He took the steaming cup with the bronze, thick liquid and entered his living room. Milo was sitting in the front of the fireplace, where he was left, covered by all three blankets, and humming some melody under his still red nose. He seemed to be really happy, like he got the most precious gift from the life.

Camus stopped slowly, looking at his friend and feeling much more confused that a minute ago. His heart was really heavy, his thought were ranging inside his head, almost tearing his soul apart. He tried to fix the two feelings but he didn't know how to do that. The Aquarius always believed that the Saint should be cool-headed, and his feelings shouldn't interfere with the duty of the Athena's warrior. For him someone who was showing his soul to the other people was just weak, like an unarmed baby. The Saint of Athena should control his very actions with the mind not the heart. But at that moment, looking at his only friend, looking at the innocent face of Milo, he wanted to just throw away that warm cup he was holding, run to Milo and hug him tightly.

'_Then what are you waiting for? Do that.'_

Camus twitched, hearing his master's voice inside his troubled mind. He shook rapidly his head, trying to get rid of this mare and approached his friend. Milo looked at him with the shining eyes of kid, who right now was tearing apart the paper from his the most desired gift in his whole life.

"Drink it," said the Aquarius, giving him the cup with the bronze liquid, and sitting beside Milo. "It is the hot chocolate. It should warm you a little bit."

Milo smiled widely and took the first, careful sip. The aquamarine haired Saint return that gesture, thinking that soon he wouldn't be able to hold himself and he would hug his friend. It was really hard for him to reconcile the vision of cool-headed Saint he believed the whole life with his silly desire toward the Scorpio.

'_I think you forgot what I told you about feelings, Camus.'_ The voice of Camus master echoed again inside his confused mind.

Did he? It is true, that many years ago, just at the beginning of his training Camus was told what feelings should be for the Saint. But he was small and still amazed by his upcoming future, that he wasn't paying the proper attention at the words of his new guardian. And he just created his own opinion about emotions. And now that opinion was fighting with his heart.

Milo winked at him, emptying the cup of the chocolate. He took off one of the three layers of blanket and covered carefully his friend with it. When his already warm hand touched accidentally the chin of the Aquarius, Camus got filled by unexpected feeling of the contentment. His desire to hug Milo got worse.

'_Just do that.'_

Camus sighed, quietly. 'What his teacher said back then? What was that?' He placed his fingers on his temples, massaging them slowly.

"What's wrong, Camus?" asked Milo, seeing the fierce face of his friend.

"Actually… Nothing. I'm trying to remember something, Milo."

The Scorpio took away his hand from Camus, sill observing him and drinking…

…_and drinking his hot milk, Camus was observing his tall teacher, who just entered the room and sat __vis-à-vis the little boy._

"_I wanna talk about something with you, Camus," said the Saint with the serious expression on his face. "Probably it is too early for that, but you seem to be clever, so I think we can try."_

_Little Camus blinked a few times, looking inside the cold eyes of his teacher, wondering what he would tell him right now._

"_We will talk about emotions."_

"_About emotions? Why?"_

"_Because they are important thing in being the Saint of Athena."_

"_I though that the important thing in being the Saint is a powerful cosmo. If I don't have it then I can't be the Saint. Isn't it right, master?"_

"_Oh, that is just the fundamental thing, but not the _only_ important thing. It is like the loyalty. You can be the Saint but if you are not loyal to Athena then are you the real Saint of her?"_

_Camus shook his head._

"_Of course not. If I'm becoming the Saint of Athena being not loyal to her then there is no point of the training," said Camus. "I'm just some warrior, who took the Cloth for improper reason."_

"_Yes, you can say that. Now I wanna tell you about emotions. But remember, what I'm gonna say is just my opinion. In your life you will see by yourself, what the emotions are for Saint. Because I'm your teacher, then you will listen to what I gonna tell you, but every of the Saints are looking at that issue by their own way. Now I just wanna guide you safe for the years you will be training. In the future you could just look at emotions in a different way than me"_

_Camus looked at his master above the cup of the hot milk, really curious about the next lesson of the theory._

"_I may be considered by you as a cool-headed Saint without any emotions. It is true in a some way, because all the Saints should control their thoughts and emotions. It is important to keep cool in the dangerous situation. The situation, when the strong bond with some feeling is stopping your progress is also unacceptable."_

"_What do you mean, master?"_

"_Do you remember the day, when you were found by Aiolos? He told me, that you seemed to be frightened of the people around you. But you didn't let that emotion took over your entire mind, and you went with the young Greek, who offered you the better future. If you wouldn't do that because of your feelings, then you would be still in the France, living in that poorhouse as an ordinary child. Understood?"_

_Camus nodded. The fear of the people could stop his progress, so he wouldn't become the Saint… Simple…?_

"_But remember, Camus, I'm not telling you, that you had to get rid of all your emotions. You can be afraid of people, and sometimes you can show it, but that shouldn't affect your duty as a Saint."_

"_I'm not sure if I understand it, teacher. So can I be afraid or not?"_

"_Of course you can. You can fear something; you can love someone or hate him. But if you are scared of the storm outside, and you won't go train because of that, then it is weakness. Storm is keeping you from progressing. You should face it, not withdraw from it. If you love someone, then love him, but if that person says to you 'quit of being the Saint and stay with me, you and your entire will' then say 'no'. Just keep your head calm, face your fear, but also _live_."_

_The Saint looked at his young disciple, that was drinking the hot milk._

"_Though right now you don't understand it well. But someday you will. And remember, sometimes it is right decision to show someone your soul a little. But you have to trust that person in every way to do that. I think that's all for today. "_

Camus shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. Now he remembered that talk between them, but he just got much more confused that minute ago. What should he do? He was always so cold to his friend, he never learned how to share his feelings, and his mind was so dizzy, and he didn't know what to do right now…

But he missed Milo so much, and his whole body wanted just to touch him, to hug him tightly.

"Did you remember?" asked Milo, looking at his friend with the glad eyes.

"A little…" answered the Aquarius hesitantly.

Milo smiled to him and stroked gently his long, aquamarine hair. Camus sighed, defeated, threw away the blanket from him, stretched his body and hugged Milo tightly.

"Camus, what…?"

"It is hard for me to say, but sorry Milo. Sorry for my stupidity. I thought it would be better for you if you don't have such an emotionless friend like me, and instead of face it I just run away…"

Milo also encircled his arms around Camus' body, smiling widely.

"Oh Goddess, it is really my Camus?" he joked.

"I was stupid, really stupid and I won't do that never again."

"It is not only your fault, Camus. I said something terrible to you. But I regret it. I just don't know what possessed me back then."

"But it was the true what you said. Sometimes I was looking at you like on a big silly child. And I'm not surprised, that you were tired of that."

"Even so, I shouldn't say this just like that. You were so afraid that Athena wouldn't forgive you, that Shaka wouldn't forgive you, and the first day you were alive again, your friend told you so horrible things. It wasn't the best moment to do that."

"Milo, listen…"

"No, Camus. You listen to me. It is true, that sometimes I'm really tired of your emotionless. But also I know what you think about feelings and strong bonds. I'm aware of that very well. And sometimes I just only have the hope that you will talk to me like with friend, not just like with the brother-in-arms."

Milo stroked gently the aquamarine hair of his friend, feeling like that weight from his chest was slowly disappearing.

"Camus, I'm really tired sometimes of waiting for you, for your feelings, but there is no way I would end our friendship just because of that. Because I have the hope, that someday you will show me your true soul."

The Aquarius blinked a few times to clear his vision. Why, for the Athena's name, was he crying now?

"Milo, don't think that I will change."

"I don't want you to change yourself, Camus. I like you the way you are. But it would be nice if sometimes I could feel that I'm friend for you, not just another Gold Saint you met in your life. I'm not telling you that you have to show your emotions to everyone. Just for me. We are friends, after all."

The Scorpio tightened his hug around Camus, and the aquamarine-haired Saint lost his balance with his stretched body. Both of them knocked over and landed on the warm carpet in the front of the fireplace. Milo laughed, but didn't free Camus from his embrace.

"Yes, Milo, we are friends. And sorry for my stupidity one more time," whispered Camus into blue curls.

* * *

Camus stretched his body with a wide yawn. Finally this full of the surprises day was ending, and he could get to his bed and go to sleep. He had to think over many things that happened today, and he knew it wouldn't be so easy. It was still unbelievable for him that Milo came to his hut and now was sleeping in the room beside him like, in the fact, nothing awful happened between them. Not long ago they were lying in the front of the fireplace, hugging each other all the time, saying the words of apology and feeling that everything was in the right place again. It was almost magical evening, Milo cried a few times, repeating again and again 'Don't do that again, moron', and even Camus shed a few tears, hearing this plea from his only friend he ever had.

The young Aquarius stretched one more time and took off his warm clothes, and shivering in the Siberian cold, he dressed into his old trousers, woolen leg-warmers and his favorite, soft sweatshirt. He yawned widely, and slipped under the red blanket, feeling the nice softness of his pillow. Then he felt really tired, even if he didn't do anything exhausted since a few days. But it was certain for him, from where this weariness come from. It was the very first time for him, when he just said so many words about his soul and emotions. It was the reason, why he was mentally tired. For someone like him, who never learned how to share his emotions with other person, this experience was too much for a one day. Too fast…

He almost fell asleep, thinking about his stupid emotionless toward his friend, when he felt like something slipped under his blanket. Two muscular arms hugged him from behind, the warm body pressed against his back.

"Milo!" Camus sighed with the irritation. "What are you doing, if may I ask?"

The Scorpio pressed his body harder against Camus' back, hiding his face into the long, aquamarine hair of his friend.

"That room you gave me is too empty for me," Milo whispered into the wisps of the Aquarius' hair. "And it is so cold…"

"So?"

"So I felt lonely and came here." Milo tightened his hug, almost breaking Camus' ribs. The aquamarine-haired Saint though that if Milo would hug him so tightly then soon he would really broke all of his ribs. "It is much warmer in your bed…"

Camus sighed again, giving up. When something stuck into Milo's head, then no one could change his mind.

"Not as warm as it could be…" added the Scorpio with the slight laugh, "but it is acceptable."

"Milo, you should…" started Camus, trying to be harsh like always, but he couldn't. He felt… He felt something he never felt before… Some kind of warmth inside his body, mixed with the silly thought he always was avoiding…

"Yes, I know. But it is so nice to have you in my arms finally, Camus."

Silence for a moment. The Aquarius took a really deep breath, trying to stop all shivers that passed through his mind and body.

"Milo…"

"I know that too. 'Stop to be childish', right?"

Camus placed his long fingers on Milo's hand, stroking his warm skin.

"Milo… It is nice to be in your arms too."

The Scorpio chuckled happily, not saying anything more. Soon Camus heard his calm, steady breath, when Milo finally fell asleep. The aquamarine-haired Saint smiled widely, thinking a little longer, and after a while he fell into the Morpheus' embrace too.


	14. Dékato epeisódio

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**Dékato epeisódio:**_

_**Aurora Borealis**_

The little boy with long, aquamarine hair was standing with his book in his small hands, cornered in the dirty, collapsed building of the Sanctuary. The two muscular Saints were laughing evilly in the front of him, looking at their victim with rapacious faces. But there was no escape now, and the little boy had to face them. Oh, he knew that he wasn't able to do anything against them, they were too big and too strong, besides they had the Bronze Clothes. But also he _knew _somehow, that soon there should appear someone else who would help him. This feeling was inside his mind since the two muscular Saints started to chase him, and he was sure, that everything would have the happy end.

But now he was in the trap and no one show himself. These two Saints were closer with every minute, still laughing, laughing so awfully, that the little, aquamarine-haired boy had the chills over his whole body.

The closest man caught brutally his long hair, and lifted him to his eyes' level. The book fell to the dirty ground, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Let me go!" cried the little boy, clawing in the grip and trying to reach this man by his small fists and legs.

"Why should I? I like to play with boys like you, kid," answered the man with smile. He took a swing and hit strongly the little boy into his stomach, squeezing all the air from the small lungs of the victim. "Your turn," he added to his fellow.

The second man propelled himself and with all his strength he kicked the small body. The grip on the aquamarine hair loosened and the boy hit the wall, almost loosing his consciousness. His torturers laughed loudly, seeing the blood, coming from behind the pink, fragile lips.

"How do you feel, shrimp?" asked one of the aggressors. "Wanna another round?"

The little boy looked at them, trying to stop his tears, wondering when his saver would show up finally.

And then he saw him. The bright, blue eyes were looking at him dispassionately with many blue curls around his young face. The little boy knew that it was _him_ who should help him right now, but the expression of the blue-haired boy was telling him, that no one would save him at that moment. He was alone.

The hot tears fell of, making the two wet paths on the little boy's cheeks. He was scared, completely alone in that place, not knowing anyone, and now being hurt by the two men in armors, with another boy, looking at him with emotionless eyes. He was aware the he would die here; the punches of these two men were really strong, causing him pain in his whole body, and he wasn't even able to protect himself from them…

And then he was standing inside the Temple of the Scorpio, looking at the man in the front of him, preparing his final attack. His Cloth of the Aquarius was dark and really heavy, without that proud glare of the Gold Armor, but it should be the way it was now, right? After all he allied with the King of the Underworld, and now he had to kill this man, lying on the floor, covered by red, fresh blood.

"Why…?" the man asked, looking at his enemy with his bright, blue eyes, not understanding why his friend wanted to kill him. "Tell me why, before I die, friend…"

But he didn't answer, rising his hand and opening his mouth just for saying "Bye, Milo…" and the ice exploded around the muscular body of his friend when…

He opened his dark eyes, in his small hut, feeling the pain and fear inside his soul.

"Milo!" he stopped himself from screaming his friend's name, but the slight moan, filled with the pain, escaped from his mouth. He took a look at the second half of this bed, when should be sleeping another man.

But the Scorpio wasn't there, the place was completely empty and cold, like no one was lying there.

"Milo?" Camus looked around, hoping, that his friend just got up for a moment and he is at least in this room, but only silence answered him. "Milo?!"

He jumped out from the bed, possessed by the inexplicable fear; the fear like he really killed Milo long time ago, as a pawn of Hades. But at the same time the door to his bedroom opened rapidly, making the dull noise, when it hit the wall. The Scorpio walked into inside the room, and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Camus?" he asked, worried of his friend's expression. For the first time he saw such a fear on Camus' face.

The Aquarius sighed quietly, calming his heart and his mind, taking the rid of those stupid feelings that possessed him while ago. He sat on the bed, breathing deeply.

"I just wondered, where you are in the middle of the night, Milo," Camus lied, not looking at his friend.

"I just woke up, and couldn't sleep, so I took your book, and tried to read…" answered the Scorpio, shrugging his arms, and sitting on his side of the bed. "What's wrong? Why are you trembling?"

"I'm not."

Then he felt the move and next moment two muscular arms hugged him from behind. Blue haired head rested on his shoulder.

"You _are_ trembling, Camus. What is wrong?" Milo asked, tightening his hug around Camus. "Tell me."

Camus sighed heavily, being not able to say something. Oh, he should tell Milo everything, like he promised few hours ago. He should open his mouth and let the words flew into the dark night. And then he should ask Milo for another tight hug and for words that Milo would be with him forever, so Camus shouldn't be afraid of that monster under the bed anymore…

Yes, he should.

"Nothing is wrong, Milo. I'm trembling, because it is cold tonight," he said, catching the wrist of the muscular arm around his body, intending to pull it away, but the moment their skin meet each other he gave up with it. He tightened his grip, feeling the nice warmth of Milo's body.

The Scorpio sighed almost unbearable. He sighed with unbelief, disappoint and discontent.

This sigh hurt Camus like nothing before. Oh, he was so selfish all the time, even if he promised Milo that he would talk with him like with _friend_. Even if he promised Milo that he would be more open for him, sharing his feelings in the situations like this one. Milo was his friend, after all, so Camus should do these things without thinking, but no, everything the Aquarius was doing for his friend was… just being.

He almost cried with the shame.

Then he felt like Milo pulled him gently on the bed, lying down with him still in his tight hug. The Scorpio caught the blanket and covered them with it.

"Go sleep, Camus. I will be here, when you wake up at morning."

The pain caught Camus' heart one more time. He really didn't deserve the friend like Milo…

"Milo…?" he whispered, hesitantly.

"What, Camus?"

But the Aquarius didn't answer, not sure, what he wanted to say in the first place. He moved his hand from friend's wrist to the long fingers, catching them gently. That move added him the courage. Milo was his friend, so he shouldn't be afraid of sharing his feelings!

"Camus?" Milo allowed the cold fingers to slip between his own.

"Sorry, I almost broke my promise…" murmured Camus. "I had…" he started, trying to force the words to get from his mouth. "I had a nightmare. We were the kids, and I just come to the Sanctuary. And there were some two Saint's that wanted to hurt me…"

"It sounds like our real past, remember?"

Camus nodded. How could he forget that day, when he met his first, and only one friend?

"And of course you were there too, but you didn't help me. You were just glaring at me with emotionless eyes. And then everything changed, I was still the pawn of Hades, and you were covered by blood and…"

"Stop."

Camus gulped, and did, what Milo said.

"I think I should apologize to you, Camus. You shouldn't force yourself to tell me about that nightmare just because I seemed to be disappointed by your never-ending taciturnity."

"I didn't force myself to do that. I just thought that you have to be really bored of giving me a lot from yourself, when I'm giving you literally nothing. I'm the worst friend ever. I almost broke my promise I gave you this evening, and I was about to push you away from me. Like always.

"Don't say that, Camus. I'm not bored. Maybe sometimes."

"I really wanted to say that to you… We are friends, right? So that is exactly what I should do. At least you are repeating it the whole time…"

"And do you feel better?" asked Milo.

Camus sighed and turned himself to face his friend.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I was able to tell you about it, and no, because I'm steel feeling the shadow of that nightmare in my mind. In some way, I'm still afraid, that you would disappear at any moment…"

Milo stroked gently his long, aquamarine hair.

"Remember, that I'm always by your side, Camus. Always."

The Aquarius Saint nodded hesitantly. Milo looked so innocently right now, and he seemed to be so happy, that his friend finally started to _talk_ with him. But Camus felt like something wass missing, like Milo should do something at that moment to chase away the shadow of the nightmare form his mind, but he didn't know what it should be. Certainly, something stupid. Really stupid…

There was one _stupid_ thing that Milo could do right now, but Camus wasn't sure if he could ask him for that. Even if in the first place it was the thing conceived by Milo's mind… And why he, the most logically thinking Saint of Athena found, that it should be done right now? It was irresponsible, inappropriate and really stupid!

The Scorpio saw that uncertainty of his friend that seemed to disturbing his cold and calm mind.

"What's wrong, Camus?" he asked, still stroking his aquamarine hair.

Camus sighed deeply, not sure what he should say. But if Milo saw his expression, and that uncertainty, then now Camus didn't have any way to escape…

"Milo…" he started. The words were flowing from his mouth really hardly.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember… that _thing_ you did after your mission on the Andromeda Island?" Now his cheeks were red, but it seemed that Milo didn't notice it. "That 'stupid' thing, you did to feel better…?"

Milo blinked a few times surprised.

"Yes… I remember…"

At that time Camus thought that he shouldn't say that. Milo looked really surprised and in some way scared at the memories of that execution on the Andromeda Island. But the Aquarius couldn't withdraw right now, it was too late.

"Do that."

"What?" Milo's eyes widened.

"Kiss me, Milo. Kiss me like you were trying to do back then…" Camus said almost soundlessly, with his face all red from embarrassment.

The Scorpio gasped surprised, and didn't move any of his muscles, looking at his friend with incredible disbelief. He couldn't believe that his Camus said such a thing.

"…ugh… sorry, forget about that..." murmured Camus, slipping out from the Scorpio's embrace, intending to stand up, and escape as far as he was able.

He was sitting already on the edge of his bed, when he felt the warm, muscular fingers, tightening gently around his wrist. The Aquarius took a surprised look at his smiling and also sitting friend.

"Come here, Camus, my dear," Milo pulled his aquamarine-haired friend to him.

Led by the Scorpio's hand, Camus sat on the center of his bed, completely numb, didn't believe what was happening here.

Milo took his face in his warm hand and rubbed gently the red cheek of his friend. And then their lips met each other.

Camus moaned slightly, feeling the warm and so soft lips on his own, touching them gently in the dark night. He could see the sparkling eyes of Milo, who was still stroking his red cheek, like he didn't want to loose the contact between their skins. His fingers were so warm, and Camus couldn't hold himself, and caught Milo's hand, at the same time giving up to the pleasure of this kiss, closing his dark, blue eyes.

For Milo the moment when he touched Camus' lips was almost eternal and fragile as it could broke with even one, small move, just like the pure crystal. He wasn't too rush, he let that delicate kiss last a few minutes, touching, and sucking really gently Camus' lower lip, desiring to make this moment last as long as possible. He moved his hand from his friend's cheek to the aquamarine hair, starting to play with them, and after a while slipping finally the tip of his tongue, and licking gently the trembling lips of Camus. He felt the slight twitch of the Aquarius body, but after a few moments the aquamarine-haired Saint opened slowly his mouth, allowing the Milo's tongue to break inside. And then it was too much for the always brave and hot-headed Scorpio. He moaned, catching the long, aquamarine hair stronger, deepening their kiss, licking Camus' tongue almost brutally, and completely forgetting that for the Aquarius it was just the kiss of two friends, and it could end the same like many years ago, Camus could broke that kiss and escape, now probably hating him…

But Camus didn't withdraw, allowing Milo to kiss him deeply and strongly, like they were the lovers, and this kiss could happen just between the couple. But he didn't care; it was nice to feel Milo's tongue inside his mouth, his friend's hand in his hair and the warmth of Scorpio's body.

But there was still something missing. Camus could feel that everything was _almost _in the right place… But one thing was still missing…

Milo slipped out his tongue from the Camus' mouth, and with the quiet sigh he ended their greedy kiss. He heard his friend's trembling breath, but Camus still had his eyes closed, so the Scorpio couldn't tell what was hiding inside his mind. But he make the decision; if Camus with his cold and emotionless personality was able to ask him for a kiss, the he, Milo could tell his friend something, that was disturbing him for a long while.

With the sigh of defeat he hugged Camus, approaching his mouth to his friend's ear. Almost at the same time he felt like Camus was encircling his arms around him too.

"Camus… I want you to know something…" he started, holding him tightly, being afraid that Camus could escape before he would say everything he wanted. "I… I love you, Camus. Not as a friend."

Camus twitched, hearing these words.

"I will leave you here for a while, so you could decide if you want me to get out of your hut now or at the morning…"

He freed Camus from his tight hug, stood up and left the bedroom, with the owner of the hut, still sitting on the centre of his bed.

Camus opened his dark, blue eyes, grabbing the blanket in the uncontrollably spasm.

Love…?

Oh, yes, he heard this word in many different situations, but even if he was so smart and lettered, he still didn't know what it mean to _love_. Last time the word 'love' was dedicated to him; in France that girl, Claire said it to him. 'I love you, Camus'. And the only thing he did back then… he just left her, escaped like the kid from the dangerous monster.

But how he should feel right now? After hearing the same words form his friend, Milo?

He touched his lips slightly, still feeling the warmth and softness of Milo's skin. He still could feel the taste of Milo too, the taste of something sweet and fresh.

'_You love him, right? You love that Milo_,' asked Claire back then. And he answered with the most obvious words. '_Of course I do! He is my friend_,' he said, really believing in these words.

But now he understood. He understood, that she wasn't asking about that kind of love.

And then everything was in the right place. So, it was _that_ what was disturbing his mind for some time.

Love?

Shit, he got caught…

He jumped out from the bed and run to the living room looking around it quickly. But Milo wasn't on the couch in the front of the fireplace, and even wasn't sitting at the table. Camus didn't find him in any of others room of his hut either.

Unexplainably afraid of something he opened violently the door and looked outside.

He was there, standing a few meters away the hut, turned back to him, with his blue curls, now lighted by many colorful lights, around his head. He was looking at the sky, but Camus didn't pay attention of what it was there. He sighed with the relief.

Love…?

Hearing the slight steps on the snow behind him, Milo turned around his head and smiled warmly to his friend.

"Look, Camus. Aurora Borealis!" the Scorpio pointed at the dark, starry sky above them and back to watching it with the silence.

Indeed, it was the Aurora Borealis, shining in the many tones of green and blue, waving slightly at the northern sky of Siberia. It was the most beautiful Aurora that Camus saw in his whole life. But now he had no interest in such a weather phenomenon. He walked over his friend hesitantly, right now being not sure what to say to him and what to do.

So… Was it really love…?

He sighed quietly, and hugged Milo tightly from behind, laying his cheek on friend's shoulder and inhaling the scent of his blue curls mixed with the cold air of Siberia.

"How long?" he asked, hiding his face in the blue hair of his friend.

Milo grabbed Camus' hand gently, now looking at the white snow.

"I'm not sure. It's been a few years already…" murmured Milo with the pinched voice.

Camus tightened his hug.

"Oh, Milo, you wasted so much time… But I suppose it's because of me, right?"

"In some way… Yes. I was afraid, that you could end even our friendship. I knew that it was fragile even without such a confession."

The Aquarius chuckled lightly.

"I suppose a few years ago I would end our friendship because of that. You know how I was back then. What the bonds and emotions were and what they are for me…"

He silenced for a moment, taking a look at the pretty Aurora above them.

"For some time something was disturbing my mind, Milo. I'm glad, that you say me what you feel, because now everything is in the right place."

Milo turned his head a little bit, looking askance at the aquamarine hair.

"I'm not saying 'no', but I'm not saying 'yes' either, Milo. Give me some time; I have to get used about this situation. It is so complicated for me, and I don't even know if I'm able to be the lover for you when I failed to be even your friend."

Milo smiled warmly looking at the sky again.

"I will give it to you, even if I don't want to wait any longer, Camus. I'm dreaming about kissing you all the time, but I will wait for you."

"Thank you, Milo."

For a while there were observing the sky above them without any words.

"It is the most beautiful Aurora Borealis I ever saw," said Camus feeling the nice warmth of Milo's hand on his own.

"Really? It is my first Aurora I have the opportunity to see," answered Milo.

Camus chuckled quietly.

"We should get inside, you are shivering, Milo."

The aquamarine haired Saint pulled his friend to the hut. Milo obeyed him, being pleased of the Camus' hand on his own.

"I think I will go sleep now…" said Milo, yawning widely, and heading to his bedroom.

"Where are you going, Milo?"

"Huh? Sleep."

"But I believe you told me that in the room I gave you is too empty and cold for you."

"Camus, now it wouldn't be the best thing if I stay in you room. But don't worry; I will come if you would have another bad dream."

And smiling he closed the door of his room, leaving the Aquarius alone, surprised and confused a little.


End file.
